Explicit
by Harkura
Summary: Seto's life just went from perfect to hell. His company nearly got bought out, causing Mokuba to take charge and boot him out of the house. Suddenly he finds himself living with Yugi and working for Bakura, who owns a very controversial magazine. Ch10 up!
1. Chapter 1

Seto Kaiba's life was getting worse by the minute. First, his company was almost bought out by another company. Then his younger brother relieved him of the position of CEO of Kaiba Corporation and kicked him out of the house. There was no way things could get any worse, right? Wrong…

After Mokuba had almost literally thrown Seto out on the street, Yugi found him. Yes, Yugi Mutou, his all time biggest rival had found him sitting in front of 'his' house with a suitcase. Of course Yugi, being the nice guy he is, offered Seto help, which Seto grudgingly accepted.

Yugi brought Seto to his apartment, and offered him a place to stay. Once again Seto grudgingly accepted. Later that night Yugi finally got the chance to ask the question that he'd wanted to ask since he had found Kaiba.

"Why did you get kicked out of your house, Kaiba?"

"Mokuba took over the company; he said I wasn't fit to lead the company anymore. Then he kicked me out of the house, because it was his authority to do so. My own brother kicked me out into the street," answered Seto sounding unbelieving of what he was saying.

"Well, I suppose you could stay here until you get back up on your feet. I've come into a lot of money recently, so I have no problems helping you out," suggested Yugi.

Seto thought about it for a moment, he had basically two choices. Go live out on the street or let Yugi help him. Seto decided to ignore the question for the moment.

"What do you mean you came into a lot of money recently?" asked Seto.

"Well, I got a new job," answered Yugi.

"Doing what?"

"Look it's not like I'm selling drugs on the street, okay? So, stop pressing me or I won't let you stay here," said Yugi clearly annoyed.

"Okay, I'm sorry," replied Seto, "and thanks for letting me stay here for a while, until I can pick up my life."

"It's no problem," said Yugi, walking towards his bedroom yawning, "I'm going to bed. There's an extra room that you can stay in, G'night."

"Night," mumbled Seto.

Seto picked up his bag and briefcase and went into the extra room. He sat down on the bed, thinking about how big Yugi's apartment turned out to be. There was a big kitchen, a living room, two bathrooms, three bedrooms (one had been turned into a study), and a huge balcony.

Seto stared at the blank wall in front of him, thinking about what had happened that day, and wondering how Yugi could afford this huge apartment when he was only twenty-two or twenty-three years old. Seto couldn't figure out what kind of job would pay a good amount of money to someone just over twenty.

Seto shook his head and decided to go to sleep; he turned off the lights and lay back onto the bed. After a few moments he drifted off to sleep.

Seto woke the next morning to find that Yugi had already left for work, or so the note said.

Yugi entered the rather large break room of the building where he worked. He was greeted by almost everyone he walked past, he didn't stop to chat but instead he walked to the back of the room, where a blond and a brunet were sitting.

"Hey, Yugi."

"Joey, Tristan, you're both here a bit early aren't you?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, 'Kura's got us doing some big shoot this morning," said Tristan as Yugi sat down.

"Yug, did you hear that Mokuba took over Kaiba corp. and booted 'rich boy' out? It was all over the news this morning," said Joey.

"Yeah, I found him and he is currently staying at my apartment, until he can get back on his feet," replied Yugi.

"Heh, don't let 'Kura hear you say that," said Tristan.

"Why?"

"'Kura's been wanting Kaiba to model for him ever since he had this idea in high school, and now that he's out of a job…" Tristan trailed off.

"Bakura wants 'rich boy' to work here?" asked Joey surprised, "Like that'll ever happen."

"Joey and Tristan, please come to Studio 1-B. Joey and Tristan to Studio 1-B…"

"Sorry, gotta go, Yug," said Joey leaving the table.

"Mention working here to Kaiba, 'Kura would be thrilled if he came," said Tristan following Joey.

"Kaiba working here? A snowball would have a better chance of surviving in hell then I would have trying to get Kaiba to work here," Yugi muttered to himself, still thinking about mentioning it to him.

"Pharaoh, please come to Mr. Ishtar's office please. Pharaoh to Mr. Ishtar's office…"

"What could he possibly want?" Yugi asked himself nonplussed, getting up to leave the break room.

A few minutes later Yugi entered Malik Ishtar's office. Malik was on the phone, so Yugi sat in the chair across from him and waited. After a few moments Malik hung up the phone and rubbed his temples while staring at his desk.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Yugi, making Malik jump, he hadn't known that Yugi had entered his office.

"Yes, I did," said Malik smiling while getting up and walking around his desk. Yugi watched him wondering what the blonde was thinking.

"I noticed that you used my shoot name to call me," said Yugi.

"I did," replied Malik, resting both of his hands on Yugi's knees. He leaned forward and kissed Yugi's neck, running his hands up the insides of Yugi's thighs, eliciting a soft moan from the boy beneath him.

"Bakura will get mad if we do this, Malik," said Yugi.

"Let him get mad," growled Malik biting Yugi's earlobe.

"I could loose my job," replied Yugi.

"I'll just rehire you, besides you make us too much money. There's no way Bakura would fire you," said Malik meeting Yugi's eyes, "Any other reasons?"

Yugi kissed Malik hard, biting his lower lip. Malik moaned giving Yugi a chance to deepen the kiss. After a moment or two, they finally broke apart to breathe.

"I guess not," said Malik.

Seto flipped through the channels on the T.V lazily, day time T.V sucked. After a few minutes he gave up shutting the T.V off. He glanced at the clock; it was almost four, in another few minutes Yugi would be home. Not that Seto was excited about it, it was just boring sitting by himself all day.

Seto had wasted most of the afternoon reading through the 'classifieds,' looking for a job. Most of the "jobs" that being offered right now, he was over qualified for, and there was no way that he could take orders from some idiot boss. He had been the boss, his whole life. There was no way he could work for someone else now. Seto heard the door open.

"Hey, I'm home," called Yugi.

"Don't expect me to freak out about it, Yugi," muttered Seto, getting up from the couch and walking to the kitchen. Yugi was taking off his jacket.

"Seto, have you ever heard of 'Explicit?'" asked Yugi.

"Uh…no, why?" replied Seto, pretending he hadn't.

Yugi gave Seto a look that plainly stated that he did not believe whet the X-CEO had just said, "I'm not stupid, so don't think you can lie to me about something like that."

"Okay, yes, I have heard of it. I know that it is one of the few pornography magazines that have different types of issues for different people. I even have a few issues, happy now?"

"Ecstatic, what do you think of it?" asked Yugi.

"What is this twenty questions…Why are you asking me these questions?" responded Seto sound extremely suspicious.

"Remember yesterday, when you asked me where I worked?"

"Yes," said Seto slowly, suddenly his eyes widened, he had figured it out, "Do you work for 'Explicit?'"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I can get you a job there," replied Yugi.

"What are you the editor or something?" asked Seto unbelieving.

"No, I'm a model, though you wouldn't know unless you looked at the homosexual addition," said Yugi giving Kaiba a look, which earned him a glare from the X-CEO, "Anyway, I think I can get you a job modeling as well."

Seto started to laugh nervously, "You're joking, right?"

"No, according to Tristan, Bakura really wants you to model for 'Explicit.'"

"Tristan and Bakura work there too?" asked Seto, his eyes widening slightly. He started to hope that this was all a crazy dream.

"Well, yeah. Tristan is a model and Bakura co-owns the whole magazine," explained Yugi completely calm, acting like nobody would think it was weird that Bakura owned 'Explicit' magazine and that Tristan and himself worked there.

"Who else works there that I know?" asked Seto, even though he was afraid of what the answer would be.

"Well, Malik owns the other half of the 'zine, and Joey is a model too."

"And you're saying that I could…uh…model for 'Explicit' too?" asked Seto, his voice carrying a slightly hysterical edge.

"Well, you'd have to go to an interview with Bakura, but it's only a suggestion, you could get a different job," said Yugi quickly, worried the Seto might faint or something.

"Okay, I'm going to bed now," said Seto turning. Yugi noticed that Seto's voice had gone up a few octaves.

"But its four o'clock in the afternoon," replied Yugi, surprise was evident in his voice.

"I know." Seto continued to walk towards the room he was currently staying in. He shut the door behind him, when he entered the room.

"Wow, I hope I didn't scare him or anything," Yugi said to himself.

Seto layed on the bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about what Yugi had just said. What would happen if he went and became a porn model? Seto could already see the headlines, "Seto Kaiba, recently replaced CEO of Kaiba corp, becomes a model for 'Explicit' magazine." It would be embarrassing, but it would be more embarrassing Kaiba corp, then it would be for him.

"So what? I'm going to become a porn-star just to get back at my younger brother?" Seto asked himself out loud. He thought about the question for a while, then thought, 'Hell, why not.'

Seto told Yugi that he'd go to an interview with Bakura. So, Yugi called 'Explicit' and set up an interview for the following morning.

The next morning Yugi woke Seto up at seven in the morning. Seto took a shower and got dressed, and then they left for the 'Explicit' building. Yugi lead Seto to Bakura's office, they both took a seat outside the door.

"Yugi, please come to Mr. Ishtar's office, Yugi, to Mr. Ishtar's office…"

"Damn, how does he even know I'm here," questioned Yugi sounding rather confused, as he looked up at the ceiling. He got up to leave, "I'll be back." Yugi walked away, leaving Seto to wait alone.

After a few moments the secretary said that he could go in. Seto entered Bakura's office, his heart pounding in his chest. Surprisingly, he was nervous, which was completely out of character for him, still he didn't let it show on his face. Bakura looked up from the papers on his desk, he was surprised, but happy to see him.

"I never thought that there'd be a chance that one day you'd apply to work for me, Seto," said Bakura, looking the brunet up and down.

"It's killing me too, Ryou," retorted Seto.

"I never understood why you were always so hostile," said Bakura getting up from behind his desk.

"That was sarcasm not hostility," replied Seto rolling his eyes.

"I suppose it was," said Bakura with a slight smirk, walking around to the front of his desk and leaning against it, "I heard your company was almost bought out. So which one was it? Industrial Illusions?"

"Yeah, right. He wishes," retorted Seto.

"Shroder corp?"

"No."

"Paradias?"

"They went out of business two years ago."

"Hmm," Bakura looked into Seto's eyes, "I give up, what company almost bought you out?"

"What does this have to do with the interview?" asked Seto getting annoyed.

"Nothing really, I was just trying to make conversation but if you just want to skip to the interview, then," Bakura leaned back over his desk and picked up a packet of papers, "Here's the contract, everything will be explained in it. All you have to do is read and sign. Of course you don't even have to read it, I would never put you in a situation you wouldn't like."

"Yeah, nice try, I'm reading it," replied Seto not believing a word that Bakura had just said.

"Your no fun," pouted Bakura.

Seto rolled his eyes and started to read the contract. He had experience reading these while his ran Kaiba corp, he had even written a few. He knew that skimming though the long paragraphs was not an option. Most people hid things in the long paragraphs by using large words and technical terms, and there was no way that Seto was going to put himself in an awkward position.

After three hours had past Bakura started to get impatient, he knew that Seto was reading and rereading each paragraph at least twice. He started to pace his office, after a few minutes he turned to Seto.

"Are you going to sign that or just keep reading?" asked Bakura rather annoyed, "I'm sure you've read at least twice now."

"Getting impatient now, are we?" said Seto calmly not looking up from the contract.

"Yes, what do you think? It normally takes less then an hour for normal people to sign a contract," said Bakura moving from annoyed to irritated.

"Well, that'll be the first thing you learn about me. I'm not normal," replied Seto, still reading the contract for the third time. Bakura gave a small growl and sat down behind his desk staring at Seto.

A few minutes later there was a knock on Bakura's door.

"Yes, what is it?" called Bakura from his desk still watching Seto re-read the contract, he still sounded rather irritable.

The door opened and Malik walked in, holding a picture. He glanced over at Seto and cocked an eyebrow at the X-CEO; he shrugged and walked in front of Bakura's desk, blocking Seto from his view.

"What do you want, Malik?" asked Bakura with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I thought you might want to see this," said Malik holding up the picture.

"Where the hell did you get that?" asked Bakura trying to remain calm.

"Oh, just this morning," answered Malik waving the picture back and forth.

"I said where not when, and what do you want from me?" replied Bakura, loosing some of his cool.

"I can't tell you where I got it, and all I want is you autograph," said Malik playing coy trying to make Bakura mad.

"Well, your not getting it, get out," snapped Bakura.

"Why must you be so difficult?" pouted Malik.

"Out, Malik, out," hissed Bakura in a lethal whisper.

Malik looked back at Seto out of the corner of his eye, Seto was still re-reading the contract, but Malik could tell that he wasn't really paying attention to what he was reading.

"Fine, I don't need your autograph, but you don't mind if I show this picture to Kaiba, he looks awfully curious," said Malik with a smirk.

"Malik, get the hell out before I throw you out!" yelled Bakura glaring daggers at blond Egyptian.

"Hay, I own half of this building you can't throw me out," retorted Malik trying to act shocked and hurt that Bakura would consider such a thing, but it didn't carry right and he sounded more defiant then anything.

"That maybe true, but I can't still throw you out of my half of the building, which means I can throw you out of my office," replied Bakura sounding slightly hysterical.

Malik smirked and turned to leave Bakura's office, pocketing the picture. He winked at Seto, and then left the office. Seto stared at the door, completely forgetting the contract. Then he looked over at Bakura, who looked like he wanted to bang his head on his desk or at least bash Malik's head into a wall.

Seto got up and walked behind Bakura, he used the wall to sign the contract, before setting the contract on Bakura's desk, "So what was the picture of?"

Bakura jumped, he had almost forgotten the Seto was still there, and the fact the Seto was leaning over him had shocked him as well. He didn't respond, causing Seto to smirk. He walked away and sat down in the chair across from Bakura. Bakura just sat there staring at him.

After a few minutes, "I didn't sign the contract, I've decided that I don't want work here," lied Seto, sounding serious.

"What?" Bakura snapped back to reality and looked at the contract sitting next to him on his desk.

"I didn't sign it," said Seto getting up to leave.

"Why?" asked Bakura, half-angry, half-disappointed.

Seto opened the door, "I don't agree to the terms, on the last page." Seto walked out of Bakura's office shutting the door behind him.

Bakura starred at the door for a few minutes, then looked at the contract. _'Wait…there aren't any terms on the last page.' _He picked it up a flipped to the last page and scanned down the page. Reaching the bottom he saw written on the line for a signature, _SetoKaiba._

"That bastard," muttered Bakura glaring absently as if he could still see the X-CEO.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Seto walked down the hall, after he had left Bakura's office he had asked the secretary were Malik's office was she told him it was right down the hall on the other side of the building. Seto wondered how long it would take Bakura to look at the last page.

When Seto reached Malik's office, the secretary told him that he was expected, and that he could go in. Seto glanced at the door to the Egyptian's office, there was a blind over the window and it was shut. Seto knew he needed to be careful or he might find himself in an awkward position, considering the type of person Malik really was.

Seto opened the door quietly, he saw Malik sitting on his desk with his shirt off and Yugi was on his lap kissing his neck. Malik looked over a Seto without saying anything, it was obvious Yugi didn't hear the door open. Seto wasn't sure if he should say anything, he knew something like this was going to happen.

"So, how did it go?" asked Malik sounding rather nonchalant considering his lover was on his lap.

"Ryou is still probably steaming over that picture you showed him, what was it of anyway?" replied Seto as he shut the door behind him.

Yugi froze when he heard Seto's voice, he turned nearly falling of Malik's lap and the desk. Seto smirked, his ice blue eye's flickering with amusement. Yugi glared at him then got off Malik's lap and walked across the room.

"Don't be angry with me because you didn't hear the door open, I was given permission to enter," said Seto.

"So did you sign?" asked Malik this time sounding eager, he loved getting new models.

"Yes, but it might take Ryou a while to figure out that I did," answered Seto with a devilish smile.

"Why?" asked Malik curious, tilting his head.

"Because I told him that I didn't, because of something that was written on the last page. I wonder how long it'll take him to figure out," replied Seto smirking slightly.

There was a knock on the door, Malik glanced over at it, already knowing who it would be.

"Go away, Thief," said Malik.

"Bite me!" yelled a voice from the other side of the door.

"Be glad too, where and how hard?!"

The door opened, "Your sick, Malik, very sick."

"Not as sick as you I'm afraid, 'Kura," replied Malik.

Bakura rolled his eyes, then looked at Seto. Seto met his eye's with a pretend glare.

"You're a real bastard, Kaiba," said Bakura, returning the fake glare with a real one.

"That'll be the second thing you learn about me, I am a bastard. Though it's really not my fault you couldn't catch my clue right away," explained Seto shrugging.

"Yeah, what-ever," said Bakura turning back to Malik just now noticing something, which made him slightly confused, "Why do you have your shirt off?"

"No reason," said Malik looking away giving a slight blush.

Bakura looked over at Yugi, who still looked embarrassed, then he turned his attention to Malik, who still looking at the wall on his left side.

"Malik, stop 'banging' our models," said Bakura sounding rather casual but still annoyed.

"Aww, but Yugi is just so cute!" whined Malik.

"I won't allow it, and the next time I catch you…I'll fire Yugi," replied Bakura in a rather malicious tone.

"What?" exclaimed Yugi sounding shocked and looking from Malik to Bakura repeatedly.

Malik glared at Bakura, then smirked, "Fine, but I'll hold you to it. If I can't 'bang' Yugi then you have to stay away from Seto."

Bakura bit his lip looking down for a moment, "Fine."

Yugi and Seto exchanged glances wondering how long this agreement would last. Suddenly, there was another knock on Malik's door, the person didn't wait for permission to enter as they entered shortly after knocking. It was a young woman with long brown hair, she wore a camera around her neck, she looked upset about something.

"Mr. Ishtar! We have a schedule to keep, and we can't keep it if you don't show up for the photo shoots!" exclaimed the girl in a high-pitched voice sounding rather desperate.

Malik took a few steps back as the girl advanced, "Uh, yes…but you see I was in a very important meeting…and…"

"Mr. Ishtar! I know you had no meetings today! I checked!" The girl looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Malik, you're screwing up the schedule again?" asked Bakura sounding as if he had a headache.

The girl turned, she hadn't noticed that anyone else was in the room, "Oh, Good morning, Bakura."

"I did not screw up the schedule, it was your shoot, but you switched at the last second so you could meet with Seto this morning," said Malik giving Bakura a look.

"Seto?" said the girl sounding shocked, "Seto Kaiba? He's not working here is he?" She looked between Malik and Bakura.

It was then that Seto realized who the girl was, "Gardner? Yugi, you never told me that she worked here too."

Tea spun around and stared at Seto as Yugi spoke, "I had forgotten, I don't see her much."

"Kaiba? Why would you work here?" asked Tea still sounding extremely shocked.

Seto smirked, "Why wouldn't I work here?"

"Ah, which reminds me," said Malik suddenly, "I have your new schedule, Yugi." He handed a folded up piece of paper to Yugi, then turned to Seto, "I'll get yours figured out by tomorrow, but we need to do tester shots, so you could either do them today or tomorrow morning."

"Tester shots?" asked Seto sounding unsure about what those were.

"You know, just fifteen minutes or so of simple shots, so we can get lighting and get our developers to figure out how there going to go about printing the shots for the 'zine. All of that behind the scenes technical crap," explained Malik waving his hand as if it was no big deal.

"Right," said Seto slowly nodding, "Yeah…I can do that today."

"Good," said Bakura as he dragged Seto out of Malik's office.

"Good luck, Kaiba!" called Tea, then she turned to Malik, "We need to go, your models are waiting for you."

"Yes, yes…" said Malik waving Tea off, then he winked at Yugi and walked out his office closely followed by Tea carrying his shirt and telling him to put it on.

Yugi left Malik's office a few minutes later looking at his new schedule and thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea that he invited Seto to work at 'Explicit.'

Bakura lead Kaiba to a blank shooting area, there were very few people around. Bakura told them to all clear out, and they all left immediately. Bakura picked up his camera and adjusted the lights. Seto stood still watching him, not knowing what he was supposed to be doing.

Once Bakura was finished messing with the lights and checking his camera, he turned to Seto. "Strip." was the command, Seto stared at Bakura, not sure if he had heard right.

"Excuse me?"

Bakura smirked and repeated the command, "Strip. It's in the contract if your curious, all tester photos are in the nude."

Seto thought back to the contract, somehow he had missed that part.

"I'll show you a copy, if you don't believe me," said Bakura waiting for Seto response.

"No, I believe you," replied Seto taking off his trench coat, "I'm not making a show out of it though." He took off his shirt.

"Aww, why not?" asked Bakura pouting and trying to look cutely disappointed.

Seto gave Bakura a weird look, and turned around as he unbuckled his belt.

_Gods, this is awkward, _thought Seto as he stood naked in front of Bakura, a few minutes later. It had taken Seto some time to take off his boxers, mostly because he knew Bakura was attracted to him.

Bakura smirked when Seto turned around, and then looked him up and down.

"Can we get on with it?" asked Seto wanting to get the photos over as quickly as possible.

"You know your going to have to get used to this if your going to be successful here," stated Bakura as he took a few shot's from random angles and perspectives.

"I know that," snapped Seto.

Bakura smiled and took a few more pictures, "Okay, done. You can get dressed now."

_Thank god, _thought Seto as he put it clothes on, when he was buttoning up his shirt he had a thought, "How many photographers do you have?"

"Well…" Bakura thought for a moment fiddling with his camera, "We have five, including Malik and myself."

"There are only five people taking photos for the magazine?" asked Seto sounding surprised there were so few people actually taking the photo's when the magazine was so huge.

"Well, there should be seven. Tea won't do anything on her own, she mostly follows Malik around and does what he tells her to do. She's an amazing photographer but she gets really embarrassed about asking the modals to pose for her in different ways, she's become Malik's assistant and spends most of her time getting him to the shoot floor," explained Bakura.

"And the seventh?" asked Seto sounding mildly interested.

"She's still finishing school, and won't start for a few more months, but I've seen some of her prelim stuff and it's very good. She has a knack for getting modals to do things they wouldn't normally," answered Bakura with a slightly sadistic smile.

"Should I be worried or impressed?" asked Seto.

"Both," replied Bakura.

Bakura took Seto on a tour of the 'Explicit' building after he had dropped off the film to the tech crew. The tour took about a half an hour and took Seto around most of the building, ending with the break room. Bakura and Seto entered the break room together.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T FRICKIN' BELIEVE IT!"

Seto took a slight step back wondering who suddenly shouted. He soon found out when a familiar Blonde and Brunet appeared in front of them. Seto shot Joey a glare, but Joey only smiled in return.

"Good job, 'Kura. You finally got him," stated Tristan with a small smirk of his own.

Bakura smiled at the twosome, "You'll take good care of him, won't you? I have a shoot in five minutes."

Seto stared at Bakura unbelieving, was he really going to leave him with Joey and Tristan? _Wait a second…why am I afraid of Tristan and his mutt?_ He looked back at the twosome and saw the malicious smiles. _That's why…_

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of 'Rich boy' while you're away," answered Joey winking at Bakura and putting his arm around Seto's shoulder.

"Okay, I'll leave him to you two, then," Bakura turned and started to leave the Break Room, "Bye, bye, 'Rich Boy.'" He gave Seto a slight wave before leaving for the shoot floor.

Seto glared at Bakura as he left, but his attention was soon jerked back to Joey and Tristan. They dragged him over to a table in the back, and basically forced him to sit down.

"So CEO turned Porn Model, huh?" stated Joey, folding his hands and placing them beneath his chin. He smiled at Seto waiting for an answer.

"It's not like I had much of a choice, I'm over qualified for everything else," muttered Seto looking away. _I can't believe that was the first thing Joey Wheeler said to me after four years._

Joey and Tristan exchanged glances, they smirked in sync. They knew that there had to be other reasons for the X-CEO to go to work 'Explicit' instead of a company that was more closely related to his old company.

Seto glanced at the twosome, "So how did you three come to work here anyway?" Seto was including Yugi in the question, the guy did not look like someone who would be a porn model.

"Well, we weren't fit for much else. Barely made it through High School, so why would we go to college?" started Joey thinking a bit, "We were surprised, when Bakura came to us two years ago an offered us jobs here."

Tristan nodded, "Yeah, he didn't even have a business degree or anything, he just had the building. Back then, it was just Malik and him taking the pictures and printing the 'zine themselves. And now," he trailed off looking around the building, "Well, you can see."

"Of course that's just our story," stated Joey giving a slight shrug, "I don't know why Yugi decided to join up. He went to college and has a two year degree. We always thought that he would either take over his Grandpa's game shop or become an archeologist or somethin'."

"What about Gardner?" asked Seto looking interested, "She was always talking about going to study dance in New York in High School."

"Oh, she still has that dream," replied Tristan, "she just doesn't have the funding. They offered her a job as a model first, but she declined. Few months later she came back with a portfolio of pictures she had taken and Bakura told her that she could a photographer."

"But of course, she works side by side with Malik once and she becomes his assistant. She's only been here for a year though," explained Joey.

Seto gave a slight nod to show he understood, but he still had other questions. He had never once gave thought to the possibility of Yugi and his little friends running and being in a porn magazine. If someone had told him that, that was what they were going to be doing two years out of High School he probably would have asked them what drug they were on. Of course he had never considered that **he **would end up working for a place like 'Explicit,' and yet here he was in the building's break room, contract signed and everything.

"So when did Ryou start having the wild fantasies about starting a Porn Magazine?" asked Seto.

Joey and Tristan looked at each other, they weren't sure of when the idea started, "Well," started Tristan slowly, "he started to talk about it a little around the spring of our Senior year. Though we never thought he was serious."

Joey laughed, "He even offered us all jobs back then. Do you remember? Said it with a straight face and everything, I don't think I've ever seen Tea turn so red before."

Tristan nodded, "Yug went white as a sheet." He smiled at Seto, "He even told us that he wanted you to model for him, never thought it would happen, but there you are."

"Yeah," murmured Seto sounding distracted. For some reason, Bakura being able to get a multi-million dollar company up from nothing reminded him of his old company. He had basically built Kaiba corp. up from nothing, but he didn't have to start from scratch, he just started over. Needless to say, what Bakura had done from a big business stand point was impressive.

He looked at the twosome who were sitting across from him, they were reminiscing about the past. He gave a short sigh. High School seemed so close and yet it seemed like it was so long ago.

He could remember his first meetings with each member of Yugi's group at Duelist Kingdom. Back then they were just annoying opponents to be crushed and nothing more. He had never expected things to turn out as they had, fate and destiny were strange.

Back then he was a cold, ruthless, duelist that would stop at nothing to achieve his goals. He went to school while running a multi-billion dollar corporation. The game, duel monsters, had thrown Seto into so many weird 'adventures.' Each one seemed to have a deeper setting, all routed in some sort of magic. Back then he didn't believe so, but he learned with the last encounter before their Senior year in High School, that there might have been something more then what he had seen in those duels. It was stupid to think that a card game could control someone's life, but that was how High School was. It was either one obsession or another, supposing that obsession didn't suddenly turn into a life or death thing. Such a weird concept to die over a Card Game, but someone had always tried to force it to something like that.

"Hey, Kaiba, you in there?"

Seto looked up slightly confused, "What?"

Joey smiled, "You drifted off into space for a while."

"I was…just thinking about the past," stated Seto looking at the table.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here's Chapter three…I think…yeah, what-ever. Just so all you peeps know I actually don't really know anything about the porn magazine business at all. Big surprise right? So I don't know lighting techniques or photographing technicalities. So…don't flame me for all that stuff, please. I'm telling you right now that I don't know shit, if you'll excuse my colorful language. So anyway, enjoy the insanity! We all know that you're just here to see what wonderful knew ways Bakura is going to torture Seto. So without any further gilding the Lilly and no further ado. Chapter three of Explicit!

**Chapter 3**

Bakura had returned to the shoot floor to find Malik in an argument with one of the tech guys. He sighed and walked over to the twosome. What trouble was Malik causing now?

"Hey…" neither of the two men noticed him. This annoyed Bakura slightly, he wasn't used to being ignored. "Hey…HEY!" The twosome stopped and looked at him, he gave a sarcastic smile, "Now that I have you're attention. What the heck is going on here?"

"Ryou-love, the mean techie won't give me the lighting that I asked for," whined Malik in a near baby voice while hugging Bakura's right arm and nuzzling his shoulder.

Bakura shook his head and pulled out of Malik's grasp, "Don't call me that." He looked at the tech guy, "What is this psycho demanding of your crew, Valen?"

"He's demanding that we set up for a lighting style that, firstly, this floor is not equipped for and, secondly, is ridiculously complicated to set-up for only two pictures," exclaimed Valen rather calmly, even though he was clearly annoyed.

Bakura gave Malik a look, the Egyptian frowned and pouted, "But the lighting style would be perfect for the shot that I'm envisioning!"

Bakura looked at the set-up, "Tea!" The girl looked over at the three guys, hearing her name being called. Bakura motioned for her to come over. She joined them looking rather confused. Bakura looked at her, "Malik has described to you what he's thinking, right?" Tea nodded and Bakura continued, "You've obviously seen the set-up, what's the lighting you would use?"

Tea launched into an explanation of many simple set lights and gels, mixed with a couple spot lights. When she finished she took a couple deep breaths, not having breathed during her entire rant. Bakura looked at Valen asking the techie if he got all that, the brunet nodded.

"Good, then we'll use that lighting style," stated Bakura walking away and letting everyone get back to work, Malik followed him.

"You do know that was just a roundabout way to get to my lighting style," stated Malik. Bakura didn't reply, Malik looked at him, wondering if something might be upsetting his friend. (Something other then himself, hopefully.) "So where'd you leave 'Blue-eyes?'"

Bakura glanced at Malik, wondering if 'Blue-eyes' was going to be Seto's shoot name. "I left him in the break room with Joey and Tristan."

Malik smiled, "Ahh…the famed blonde and brunet. You know they were mobbed by fan girls yesterday? To be a star…" A dreamy look came over Malik's face.

"You know if you want attention you could do a few shoots yourself," suggested Bakura jokingly. The twosome stopped walking, Malik seemed to consider it for a moment. The ex-tomb robber gave his companion a weird look, "Didn't think that you would be up for it."

The blonde shrugged, "It sounds interesting enough, we could make it a feature. Something like 'Explicit Creator' or something like that."

Bakura chuckled, he hadn't realized that Malik had actually given the concept thought before. "You're always full of surprises."

"I'm just willing to try new things," replied Malik with a slight smirk.

"Or something like that," murmured Bakura as Tea showed up, she had apparently gone looking for Malik after he disappeared.

Malik looked at the angry brunet, before smiling at Bakura, "Guess I'm needed again." He let himself be dragged away by Tea, waving 'good-bye' to Bakura.

Bakura rolled his eyes and continued to the floor where his models and tech crew was waiting.

Yugi returned to the break room after his shoot was over. He stood near the doorway for a moment looking for his friends. He saw Joey and Tristan sitting with Seto carrying on a conversation which was something he did not expect. Yugi smiled a bit and walked over to the threesome.

Seto noticed Yugi first but he didn't say anything he just gave him a slight wave and a smirk. Yugi returned the gesture with a pointed look. Joey and Tristan exchanged looks then looked at the twosome.

"All these years and you guys are still rivals," stated Tristan with a little shake of his head.

Seto gave a slight shrug, "Not really, I just happen to have some leverage." This statement earned him a glare from Yugi, who was still standing.

Joey noticed the look, "Leverage? Oh, do tell!" He folded his hands under his chin again and gave Seto his undivided attention. "What do you have on innocent little Yugi?"

Yugi looked at Joey wide-eyed, "Joey!" He was being betrayed by his best friend and he couldn't believe it.

The blonde chuckled and smiled at Yugi, "Sorry, Yug. I just can't resist good gossip."

"Well, you won't have to, mutt. I'm not saying a word," stated Seto leaning back in his chair.

Joey gave him a coy look, "Aww…why not, Rich boy?" He still used the nickname despite Seto didn't actually have any money anymore.

"Apparently you don't understand the concept of leverage," answered Seto looking at Joey with a small smile.

Joey chuckled and Yugi sighed taking a seat at the table. It was surprising that Joey and Seto could interact without fighting, though he didn't understand why it had to be at his expense. Tristan noticed that Yugi wasn't happy with the subject that they were on so he decided to change it.

"So have you gotten a shoot name yet, Kaiba?" he asked looking over at the brunet, who was still leaning back on his chair.

Seto looked at him slightly confused, "Shoot name?"

"You didn't think that they post our actual names next to the pictures in the 'zine, did you?" asked Joey with a little chuckle.

"I know that they don't post the person's actual name, Joseph," stated Seto setting his chair back on all four legs.

"Ah, so 'Blue eyes' has contributed to the 'zine before," mused a voice sounding amused.

"I am human, Malik," stated Seto giving the tomb keeper a "duh" look.

Malik leaned on the back of Yugi's chair, "Really? I thought that you had spent so much time with machines that pictures of bare circuits got you off."

Joey snorted and started to laugh, Tristan moved away from him, knowing the image that the blonde would have had to conjure in his mind for that reaction. Seto gave Malik a cool glare.

"You've got until the count of five to get out of my sight before you won't be able to 'get off' at all," he stated in a calm voice, "5...4"

Malik rolled his eyes chuckling, "You have no idea how many times a day I hear that from Bakura."

"3..." Malik watched Seto for a bit, trying to figure out if he was kidding or not. "2..." Seto's face remained expressionless, so Malik had no way of telling if he was serious. "1..." Seto made like he was going to jump out of his chair and beat Malik (or something.) Malik was gone three seconds later, disappearing down the hall.

Seto started to laugh, leaning back in his chair. Tristan and Yugi exchanged looks, this was not the Seto they had known at all, it was strange. Joey, however, liked the new Kaiba, he smiled.

"Man, between you three Malik isn't going to be able to have any fun. You guys might actually get him to be serious for once," said Joey.

"By three, I assume you mean Tea, Bakura, and myself," replied Seto, doubting that anyone could get Malik to be serious.

Joey nodded, "Mhm, you and Bakura can easily scare the hell out of him and Tea's got a knack for getting him to do his job."

"Yeah, but it would be a hell of a lot more boring around here if Malik was serious," stated Tristan.

"You've got a point there, Tristan," said Joey giving a slight nod.

Malik came back and stuck his head into the break room, Seto stood and the blonde disappeared again. Seto sat back down, smiling.

Yugi gave him a look, "You're not going to let him come back in here are you." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Probably not," replied Seto with a shrug, he looked at Yugi, "Why? Do you miss him?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Joey and Tristan looked at each other, they knew that that comment had something to do with the leverage Seto has talked about earlier.

"Quick! Someone turn on the news!" exclaimed someone in the break room.

Most of the TV's had been on a music video station. They were all turned down as the TV with the news was turned up catching the anchorwoman in mid-sentence.

"--hostile take over that has taken the business world by surprise. Kaiba corporation, now under the rule of the younger of the Kaiba brothers, Mokuba Kaiba, has taken over Industrial Illusions--"

Seto stared at the TV, not quite believing what he was hearing. His brother had been able to successfully take over Industrial Illusions? That was something he had never been able to do. It seemed as if Mokuba knew what he was doing.

"--with this take over, Kaiba Corp. stalk has risen to new heights. Anyone who owns stalk in this company is a very rich man--"

Joey looked over at Yugi, "Didn't you own stalk in Industrial Illusions?"

"Uh…I did…but I sold it a while ago, I was tired of having to watch the market," said Yugi.

"It was a good thing that you did to, because this was a take over. All the stalk of Industrial Illusions is worth nil now," stated Seto still watching the news. They had thrown it over to a press conference with the C.E.O. of Kaiba corp.

"Good job, Yugi. Way to play the market." congratulated Joey not even paying attention to who was on the TV now.

Seto tuned everyone else in the break room out so he could hear what his brother was saying more clearly.

"--I felt this take-over was necessary for Kaiba corporation. We needed the resources that Industrial Illusions could provide. Especially after my brother left the company in that venerable position when he just left the leader ship role in favor of something else--"

"What!" Seto's voice must have been louder then he had intended since almost everyone had turned to look at him. "That son of a bitch! Left the company, hah! Tell them the truth, you used the same moves on me that you used on Pegasus!"

A/N: Muwahahahaha! And I'll just leave you on that note…So read and review. This is the truth, the more reviews I get the faster I update! T.T.F.N!


	4. Chapter 4

Seto was still in a foul mood when Bakura returned to the break room a good half-hour later. He noticed the rigidness in the X-CEO's posture. He looked to Joey for an explanation, Tristan and Yugi had left for shoots a few minutes earlier. Joey beckoned Bakura closer and murmured what had happened so Seto didn't have to hear it again.

Bakura gave Seto an almost sympathetic look and took the empty chair right next to him. He watched him for a few minutes, then asked in a quiet tone, "What are you going to do about it?"

Seto was brought back into reality by Bakura's voice. Truthfully he hadn't noticed the brit come in. He regarded him in silence for a moment, contemplating the question. "What else…make headlines."

The photographer smirked, "Glad to hear it." He set Seto's shoot schedule on the table. "Your first one is tomorrow morning, 'Blue-eyes.'"

Joey leaned forward on the table, "'Blue-eyes?' I like it, it holds so much depth without being to complex."

Bakura chuckled and gave a slight bow to Joey, "As always, as long as you approve, 'Golden Adonis.'"

Joey smiled at Bakura, lacing his fingers together. He gave a slight chuckled of his own, "You flatter me."

Seto watched the twosome interact, this was defiantly not the Joey Wheeler that he had known in high school. What happened to the loud abrasive punk that had challenged him to a duel every other day. The teen that would be so easily provoked? Had four years changed him that much? It was so strange. With all his interactions with the other people from his high school that now worked at Explicit, Joey was the only one who's personality had really changed.

"You're staring…"

Seto jumped, returning to reality once again. Bakura smiled at him, sitting back in his chair. He had gotten closer to Seto to see if he could get the X-CEO to come back to Earth.

"You okay?" asked Joey, he sounded more curious then concerned. "You keep driftin' in and out of consciousness."

"Just thinking," murmured Seto looking at the table, "All the changes that has happened to everyone in the last four years and just now seeing the result. It just makes me think of how it used to be and compare it to now."

Bakura lifted an eyebrow, "Oh, you mean how you used to be a pompous jerk that wouldn't give any one the time of day unless they could pay you for it?"

Seto shot a glare at him, "And how you used to be the shy and quiet transfer student that was afraid of his own fan girls. Don't think I didn't know about the fan club, Prince Ryou Bakura."

The white haired youth couldn't help but laugh at that, "I remember those girls." He paused remembering his encounters with his fan girls, "I confused so many of them when I turned them down for dates. Being extremely shy can only take you so far before you have to admit straight out that you're gay as all hell."

Seto couldn't say that he hadn't expected that. Everyone had basically told him Bakura was gay or at least hinted at it. Which brought up the other question, he glanced at Joey, wondering.

Joey gave him a coy smile. "You interested in this, Seto?" asked Joey referring to himself. Seto's eyes widened slightly, he wasn't expecting THAT. Joey chuckled, "Sorry to tell you, 'Blue-eyes,' but I am currently off the market," he winked at him, "Even if I do swing your way."

The brunet's face reddened. He hadn't expected that type of answer from Joey Wheeler. One of his biggest rivals, well he really couldn't say rival because he had never considered them equal enough to be rivals, more like one of his biggest pains in the ass during high school.

"Oh, you're in luck, 'Kura. It seems that Seto is on that side of the fence," mused the Egyptian as he joined the group sitting across from Bakura. He smiled at Bakura, "Wait, that's right…I had almost forgotten about our deal. So you can't even try for him."

Seto looked at Malik annoyed with the controlling tone in the blonde's voice, "I believe the deal was that you have to stop banging Yugi if Bakura stays away from me, but not the other way around. I believe that means that _I _can do anything _I_ want with Bakura and you still can't touch Yugi." The X-CEO smirked as Malik's eyes widened, the Egyptian had figured out that Seto now had the upper hand in this game.

"That isn't fair!" exclaimed the blonde looking from Bakura to Seto. "You can't pull that on me, what if Yugi and I were serious?"

"Then there isn't a problem at all, the deal is void," stated Bakura, he wasn't about to ruin his friend's relationship. "But that's only if you are serious and it's not just a booty call."

Malik thought for a moment, "I think that means that I owe Yugi a couple dinners." He gave a slight chuckle, not realizing who was standing behind him.

"Oh, so I'm just a joke to you," stated a quiet but hurt voice. Malik's eyes widened and he turned to see Yugi standing behind him. The younger man looked hurt, he gave Malik a cold glare, "You're a bastard…" He turned on his heel and left the break room.

"Shit… Yugi, wait!" Malik jumped up and ran after him.

The rest of the table watched him leave. Bakura sighed, "I gave him a chance to be serious, but he just had to go a be his normal self, baka."

Joey shook his head, "I feel bad for Yug. I mean he's had _it_ for Malik for two years now and the idiot can't take anything seriously enough to realize it." Bakura nodded, and Joey continued, "Hell, I dunno if Malik even feels the same."

"He does," stated Seto quietly, "I could see it in his eyes when he had realized what he had done. I don't think I've ever seen him that scared before."

"You can tell all that?" asked Joey sounding impressed, "Well, if this whole porn star thing doesn't work out you could always be a love doctor."

"Thank you for the job counseling, Joey," replied Seto rolling his eyes.

Seto road in the dark taxi back to Yugi's apartment by himself. It seemed like Malik had been able to earn himself a second chance, because the twosome were going to dinner. (This information came via Joey, who was apparently the hub for gossip/information.) The brunet sighed, his day had been exhausting but interesting to say the least. It was hard to believe that he was actually going to be working in a place like that.

He smiled, _Well, at least it'll be interesting…_

Malik walked onto the shoot floor the next morning all smiles. He noticed one of his fellow photographers standing near a dressing room. She seemed to be talking to the person on the other side of the door. Lifting an eyebrow, he walked over to her.

"What's going on, Megumi?" he asked sounding concerned.

Megumi, a distinguished photographer of thirty with long flowing red hair and dark captivating eyes, turned and smiled at the young Egyptian. "Dinner went well, I see." She was experienced to say the least, she had almost a psychic ability when it came to people's love lives.

Malik blushed slightly, "Yes, dinner went fine." He had to force himself back to the matter at hand before he drifted off into memories. He shook his head, "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, darling," stated the red-head while waving him away. "'Blue-eyes' is just a little nervous about his first shoot. I'm just calming him down, talking him through the process. I thought it would be good for him since I'm the photographer and all."

"Yes, I know," replied Malik. He had set it up so Seto ended up with the two female photographers doing solo shoots for the first month on purpose. He figured it would be easier for him to adjust since he knew the X-CEO would not be comfortable with Bakura or himself and probably would have a hard time with Carson, just because of the way the man acted.

"Excuse me, Megumi-san." One of the tech girls approached them, "We're ready when you two are." She was referring to the photographer and the model. Megumi nodded and told her it would be a few minutes. The tech girl bowed and left to tell the crew to standby.

Malik smiled, the different thing about Megumi's crew was that it was all girls. _I wonder if maybe it would be have been easier with a mixed crew. Oh, well… _However, there were really few people watching the actual shoots and the models weren't fully naked the whole time.

The-red head shot the blonde a look then moved closer to the door, "Seto, darling, we ready for you. You don't have to be embarrassed it's just a couple of us girls."

Malik rolled his eyes and muttered, "Like that will bring him any comfort." He crossed his arms waiting to see if Seto would ever come out of the dressing room.

"It's a lot better then a bunch of horny boys lusting after him during the shoot," hissed Megumi shooting Malik a glare. "Now go away, don't you have a shoot this morning as well?"

Malik swayed from side to side, thinking a moment. "I think I do…" He turned to walk away, but stopped and walked over to the dressing room door, "Remember, 'Blue-eyes,' no pictures, no pay checks!" He chuckled then walked away heading to his shoot floor.

Seto heard Malik's comment, it made him annoyed. He took a deep breath closing his eyes, he stepped out of the dressing room. He was wearing a robe, so he wasn't completely naked just yet. He just had to get up the courage to do the photo shoot, once he left the dressing room there was no turning back.

Megumi smiled at him," Come on, hun. It won't hurt, I promise." She lead him to the shoot floor as she explained what she wanted him to do in the first shot. It was pretty straight forward, she thought it was best if they started with something simple.

Bakura stood up in the light booth. He couldn't resist watching Seto's first ever photo shoot, but of course he knew that his presence would probably make the brunet nervous. Hence why he was standing in the light booth, hidden by the way the lights were set-up. He hadn't told Seto this, but the only person the model could really see was the photographer, because of the way the lights were set-up you were basically blind the whole time. All you had to do was pretend that you were either alone or the only other person watching you was the photographer, but the seconded strategy was based on whether you and the photographer were involved or if you were just really comfortable with them or not.

Seto took another deep breath, taking off his robe and stepping up onto the set. He turned and was immediately blinded by the bright lights. He winced and turned away, blocking the harsh light with his arm. _Holy shit, that's bright…_

He blinked when he heard the shutter of a camera. He looked at Megumi quizzically, she only smiled and motioned for him to pose like she had told him. Seto sighed, _Here goes nothing…_

"That's it!" exclaimed Megumi when she had run out of film on two cameras. She smiled at Seto, "Very nice, you're done for today, I think. You've only got one shoot a day right now, right?"

Seto nodded donning the robe that had just been handed to him. He had been able to get into it and forget about everyone else that had to be watching around the time Megumi had switched cameras. He stepped off the stage, blinking at the sudden light change, everything was so much darker now.

Megumi walked over to him, "See? That wasn't so bad, right? You just have to forget that anyone's watching you and go for it." She chuckled and winked at the brunet before returning to her technical crew so they could set up for the next photo shoot.

Seto took another deep breath, he felt like he had just had fifteen cups of coffee. The adrenalin rush that he had received from the photo shoot made him feel like he had gotten a caffeine rush or something. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but being up there, like that, had been exhilarating. It was defiantly a rush that he had never felt before.

Entering the dressing room he had been in before to get dressed, the brunet gave a small chuckle. Surprisingly enough he could get used to this type of work.

"Have fun out there?" asked a voice.

Seto nearly had a heart attack, he hadn't been expecting Bakura to be waiting in the dressing room for him. It was a few seconds before his brain caught what the question was. He stared at Bakura, "Were you watching?"

The brit laughed, "Of course I was watching, I am the CEO after all. I had to make sure that hiring you was a good idea for the company." He stood and smirked, "And I assure you it was."

The brunet's face reddened as his heart rate increased. It was hard to hide the fact that he was, for lack of a better term, afraid of Bakura. The man had an air around him that could make a person feel safe and completely exposed at the same time.

Still, Seto couldn't give up his position of Alpha dog, even if he did work for this man. "You know, it hardly seems fair that you got to see me completely naked twice and I haven't even seen you with your shirt off." Though what possessed him to say THAT was completely beyond his comprehension at that moment.

Bakura gave a soft dark chuckle and closed the short distance between himself a Seto with confident strides. He wasn't even an arms length away from the brunet now, "Did you want to see?"

"Would I have brought it up if I didn't?" It seemed as if Seto's mouth had gone on auto-pilot and wasn't listening to the X-CEO's orders. It was the part of Seto that needed to be dominant over anyone, for anything. Apparently it didn't care to listen to reason and was all to willing to play this game with Bakura.

The photographer lifted an eyebrow, he hadn't expected that answer from Seto. Then again, the brunet had always been the one to play the boss over everyone. That base-line of his personality hadn't changed, though the way he went around showing it wasn't as blunt now. He took a half step back, "Alright…" The brit smirked and unbuttoned his white dress shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders so if fell to the ground. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked in a sultry tone.

The same part of Seto that had decided to play this game with the ex-tomb robber was now surprised and slightly confused that Bakura would follow the order givin. Wouldn't that end the game? The other part of Seto knew quite different, Bakura had just changed the rules. He would loose this round if he didn't come up with a clever response quickly.

Bakura gave the brunet a knowing smile, he moved closer brushing his hand over the knot that held Seto's robe closed. He leaned forward and tilted his head to make sure every breath was felt when he spoke, "Don't loose that spark, Seto, it's what makes you interesting." He attacked Seto's neck just below his ear with a sharp nip, "but you should know, I'll never be uke to anybody."

He smirked and stepped away from the brunet, picking up his shirt. He put it back on then gave Seto a little wave and walked out of the room. Leaving Seto still pinned to the wall, by his words.

(A/N: Hmmm…I could just end it there…but I won't 'cause I'm not that evil…or am I?)

Malik found Megumi in the breaking room talking with Carson. He stood half in the hallway and half in the door way, hesitant to get closer. The reason being the blonde sitting with the red head, as hard as it was to believe Carson could actually embarrass him quiet easily. He was a veteran in this field, though only in his mid-thirties, he had still been doing this type of work a lot longer then anyone else in the company.

_I think I'll just come find her later, _thought Malik starting to step out of the break room. However he had made this decision too late and had already been spotted.

"Malik sweetie! Don't run off without saying hello," called Carson in a sing song voice.

The Egyptian winced and turned, walking into the break room fully. He walked over to the blonde and red-head's table. "Hello," stated Malik in a false cheery voice.

"Aww…don't be like that, sweetie. Have a seat," Carson gestured to the seat next to him smiling brightly, even though he knew that blonde didn't want to be around him.

Malik sighed and sat down, maybe he could get ignore him. He looked at Megumi, "I wanted to ask you how Seto's shoot went. The performance of our models are critical to our company." The CEO's voice carried a seriousness that it usually didn't have.

The elder woman lifted an eyebrow in question, "You're oddly serious about this. Something happen?"

"No, but I'm worried," the blonde was being completely serious, which was out of character for him, so the twosome knew that he had really come for advice. "You two should know by now how Bakura is, I need to know if Seto is even worth keeping."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," stated Carson dropping his usual playful manner.

Megumi nodded in assent pulling out her digital camera, "Here, I think you should look at this." She turned on the camera a set it to the picture she wanted to show Malik, then handed it to him.

His eyes widened, "When did you take this?" He looked up at her.

"When he first stepped on stage, I hadn't been handed a camera yet so I took the picture with my digital," explained Megumi leaning her chin on her hands. "I couldn't resist the picture, just the way he stood normally gave that demand. He's a natural, a little unrefined, but a natural all the same."

"Yeah," Malik looked back at the picture, "Now we just have to hope that Bakura doesn't break him."

"Where did he go?" sighed Tea leaning against the wall on the shoot floor. She was tired of looking, she had already wasted an hour. She sighed again crossing her arms. "I can't believe I can't find him…"

"Find who?" questioned a voice.

Tea looked up, "Oh, hey Yugi." She smiled at him, it had actually been a while since they had talked. They didn't really see much of each other, really only when Malik was the photographer for Yugi's shoots and that didn't happen often, do to scheduling problems.

Yugi returned the smile, "Are you looking for Malik again?"

She shook her head, "Amazing as it is, I'm not. I'm actually looking for Bakura, I need him to 'okay' some time off so I can go to my audition for Julliard next month. Of course when I need to find him he drops off the face of the planet." She sighed again.

"Well, actually I just saw him heading back to his office, so maybe you'll catch him at the elevator if you run fast," replied Yugi.

Tea brightened up, "Really?! Thanks, Yugi!" She turned and ran down the hall.

Yugi gave a slight chuckle watching her run down the hall. He was happy for her, she had finally gotten an audition with Julliard, her dream school. "I hope you achieve your dream, Tea…"

Bakura stepped onto the elevator, he was in a good mood. As weird as it was to say, toying with Seto had actually relieved him of some stress and he felt better then he had in a few days. He hummed a bit as he pushed the button for the floor where his office was located. The doors where about to close when he heard his name get called. He hit the 'door open' button wondering who was calling to him.

Tea nearly ran into the back wall of the elevator, when she had seen the doors almost close and then open back up a she had ran faster to catch Bakura. She stood there for a moment catching her breath as the door shut and the elevator started ascending.

Bakura looked at her slightly confused, "Did you need me for something? Where's the fire?"

"Yeah," gasped Tea, she still hadn't caught her breath quite yet. "I have to ask you a question."

"Well, I'm not going any where at the moment," replied Bakura sounding a little worried about Tea not breathing normally, "so you can take your time."

The brunet nodded. They stood in silence until Tea got her breathing back to normal. She smiled, "Okay, I was wondering if I could have time off the week of the sixteenth of next month."

"How long do you need?" Bakura leaned back against the back wall of the elevator.

"From the sixteenth until the twenty-third, that's eight days," answered Tea watching Bakura's reaction. It was true that they were close friends, but he was still her boss.

"May I ask what for?" He inclined his head looking at her curiously.

"I got an audition for Julliard, so I need to fly out to New York for the week," explained Tea. She sounded excited about the audition, but worried that he wouldn't give her the time off.

The brit looked at the ceiling of the elevator, "I dunno…eight days is a long time. And we won't have anyone one to get Malik to the shoot floor." He glanced over at Tea, the girl looked heart broken. He stared at her, "My god girl! Who do you think I am? Of course you can have the time off, jeez…and stop staring at me like that!"

"Really, Bakura?" Tea sounded cheerful again.

"Yes, now come here," he said as he held his arms out for a hug. She squealed and literally jumped into them. He caught her and laughed, "I can't believe you even thought for a second that I would say no. Though we are going to miss you around her, we'll have to find another person to be Malik's assistant."

"Hey, I haven't gotten into Julliard yet," she said as they separated.

"I have all confidence in you, you'll get in for sure," he paused, "though that still doesn't explain why you thought I wouldn't give you the time off." He sounded a little sadden by this fact.

Tea frowned and looked away, "I dunno…" She rubbed her left arm looking a bit nervous. "You've been on edge for the past two weeks and I guess I was worried after I saw you loose it with three different techies this morning."

Bakura made a face, "Hum, yes, well…" He took a breath, "I wasn't in the best of moods this morning." He sounded almost embarrassed by this fact.

Tea looked at him, "'Best of moods?' You reduced Anna to tears, you were freakin' scary this morning."

The CEO sighed and held up his hands in a surrendering fashion, "Alright, I will admit it, I was a complete and total bitch this morning." He smiled, "And yes, I do realize that my PMSing would scare little children long before I even opened my mouth."

The brunet started to laugh as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. Bakura chuckled and smiled at her, "So come on, we've got to get that time off registered in the schedule or Malik is going to have his own bitch fit."

A/N: I think I'll leave it there…You know I'm actually quite surprised that I can write on this story. I got the inspiration by seeing a picture Bakura and Malik in business suits, if you can believe that. Weird, right? Business suits equal porn magazine… Well, ask yourself, what other company could Malik and Bakura actually run? I couldn't come up with one. Blah… If you can't figure out the pairings in this fic you need professional help, so even though I thought I should just tell you straight out, I figured that you guys can figure it out. But if you want to make sure just ask me in your review about the one's your not sure of and I'll reply to it. If I can…I can't actually reply anonymous reviews w/o an e-mail. OH! Before I forget! I need help with something…I was wondering if you guys could come up with an idea for Tristan's shoot name, I can't think of any . anyway, R&R! Hopefully I'll think of/get a name before I need to use it…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Seto sat at a table in the back of the break room with his head resting on the cool glass covered wood. His brain kept playing that scene over and over in his head. He sighed, not sure what to do. He knew, more or less, that couldn't have been Bakura in a good mood. Even when the CEO had messed with him similarly when he had walked into his office for the first time he hadn't acted like THAT. He hadn't been so bluntly dominant before.

Seto turned his head and stared at the wall, '_Maybe I pissed him off…though I can't remember a time were I could have possibly done that…'_

"You okay, Seto?"

The brunet sat up rather quickly; startled he looked at the person who had addressed him. He wasn't that surprised to see Joey standing there with a worried look on his face. He gave a slight smirk, "Never thought I'd hear you ask me that, but yes, I'm okay."

Joey gave him a look that said that he didn't believe him in the slightest. He sat down in the chair across from the X-CEO. "Spill…"

"Spill what?" asked Seto. Joey had to be ludicrous to think that he would actually tell HIM anything. Of all of the people he could talk to, why would he sit there and spill his guts to the mutt?

"Don't patronize me with that act, Seto. I invented the 'I'm innocently okay' act," replied Joey.

The brunet sighed, "I don't actually know what to say, really. I guess I'm just a little shaken up by Bakura." He looked away from Joey and rested the side of his head on his fist; he stared to stare at the wall. "It's just…what happened this morning, I guess…"

Joey cocked an eyebrow, "And what happened this morning?" He knew that Bakura had been on edge when he had seen him this morning. The ex-tomb robber had to be pissed about something, since he took out a techie right in the middle of a shoot. Of course Joey didn't know about the other two that Bakura bitched out not too much later.

Seto didn't respond at first, he didn't really know how to put it into words. "I was just how he acted. Like what he said had a more dangerous meaning behind it then it should have, you know?" He looked at Joey to see if the blonde understood.

"Yeah, he gets that way sometimes when something is really bothering him. The more time you spend around him the easier it is to tell when it's a good idea to tread on egg shells when you talk to him or are even just working around him," mused Joey. He had gotten on the wrong side of Bakura on one of his bitchy days once, it wasn't pretty. In the end Malik and Tristan had to hold them back from killing each other.

"So, how do you think he got that way this morning?" asked Seto sounding curiously concerned.

Joey shrugged, "I couldn't say. You never really know what can set that guy off, though I can tell you this, he didn't come to work that way."

"'_Blue-eyes' please come to Mr. Bakura's office, 'Blue-eyes' to Mr. Bakura's office…"_

Seto and Joey looked at the intercom a little confused. "Wonder why he'd use your shot name to call you," murmured Joey.

Seto shrugged and stood, "Thanks, Joey, for taking the time to listen." He walked out of the break room and headed to Bakura's office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura sat at his desk staring at the wall. Of course, now that it had been a good five hours after the incident did he feel bad for the way that he had acted. You could probably say that Tea had put it into perspective for him. He had already sent apologies to all the techies and flowers to Anna. Now he just had one more person to apologize to and he wanted to do that personally.

He heard the knock on his door, "Come in…"

Seto entered Bakura's office; he took the seat across from the brit. He sat there in silence waiting for the younger man to start the conversation. He was, after all, the one who called him here.

"Seto, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted this morning," murmured Bakura looking at his desk.

_Oh, so now he's ashamed? _thought Seto, he chuckled causing Bakura to look up. Seto smirked, "You're rather bipolar, did you know that?"

Bakura shot him a quizzical look, "Bipolar?"

Seto gave a curt nod, "Yeah, earlier this morning you were confident and blunt about what you wanted and now you're shy and ashamed of it. So which is the real you?"

In all honesty, the brit wasn't quite sure how to respond to THAT. He hadn't expected that from Seto, of all people. Even if he had to admit that he did have point. He sat up in his chair a little bit, "What do you mean by that?"

Seto inclined his head slightly and shrugged. He stood, "I dunno. That's just what I noticed." He walked around Bakura's desk and leaned on it on Bakura's right side. "I guess, I was just thinking out loud." _Game start…_

"You were just thinking out loud?" asked Bakura incredulously turning to look a Seto more easily. "So does that mean I have to answer you question?"

"No, I think it'll be more interesting to find out for myself," replied Seto leaning over Bakura, "After all, I did notice that you left a mark. Was that a sign of dominance?" He smirked and gave Bakura's neck a harsh nip half way down, so the red mark would be more noticeable. He leaned back smiling pleasantly.

The white haired CEO stared at him confused, "And what was that per say?"

"We'll see," murmured Seto as he turned on his heel and left the brit's office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"BUT! You can't leave! I won't let you!" exclaimed Malik holding onto Tea's legs so she couldn't leave his office. "You're the best photographer we have!" He sounded like he was going to cry, but in reality he was just being over dramatic because he could. "Who's going to save me from Bakura's bitchy wrath!"

Tea looked down at Malik rather annoyed, "I'm sure you'll be fine and besides you knew that I was only coming to work here until I saved up enough money to go to Julliard."

The C.E.O looked up at her, "What if I told you that I loved you? Would you stay?"

"No, I would, first, make sure you weren't running a fever and, second, ask you if you were going crazy," stated Tea giving the Egyptian a weird look. "Don't you have a date with Yugi to get to?"

Malik stood, dusting himself off, "You're right. Good luck with your audition." He smiled at her, "And remember Tea, when you make it big remember who your friends are and where you got your start. We can totally use you for publicity and what-not."

"I'm so glad to know you care about my well being," muttered Tea giving Malik a slight glare.

"Oh, but I do," Malik winked at her. Then left his office, after a few seconds he came back in, "By the way, you never saw me. That's for your well being." He left again giving her a small wave.

Tea stood there confused for a moment. '_What did he mean by that?' _Then she heard it. She winced a bit. '_He would be fine if he didn't incur his 'bitchy wrath.'' _She sighed and waited for the white haired ex-tomb robber to enter Malik's office looking for him.

Bakura walked into the office and glared around it. He looked at Tea, "Okay, where is he?" He looked upset over something. Tea shrugged acting like she didn't know. Bakura let out a small growl and left the office in search of Malik.

Tea watched the angry brit leave. '_I wonder what Malik did anyway_.' In truth not much could make Bakura upset, except when he was having one of those mornings. She gave a slight chuckle leaving the office. '_I worry about that man sometimes…'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto wandered into the break room between his morning shoot and his afternoon one. He had been working at Explicit for a little over two weeks now. He had been able to adjust quickly to the style of work and had been able to relax and work the camera. He was also quickly becoming a slight celebrity around the building as well as with those who bought the magazine, though he had yet to be mobbed by fan girls/boys as Joey had promised that he would be. '_Speaking of the blonde…'_ Seto glanced around for him; he had been told that Joey had been looking for him after his first shoot.

He jumped slightly as he was caught around the waist. He glanced back at who had grabbed him. The blonde smiled at him and wrinkled his nose. "Were you hiding from me, Seto?" asked Joey inclining his head.

Seto shrugged, "Maybe…" He smirked and winked at his fellow model. "I was told that you were looking for me?"

Joey nodded and let go of Seto's waist. "I was!" He looked around as if the few people in the work room were listening in on there conversation. He gave a tech girl a slight glare and pulled Seto into the hall before saying anything else. Seto quirked an eyebrow at the younger man wondering what he was thinking. Joey smiled, "You know that Tea came back form New York yesterday, right?"

"I had heard something like that," murmured Seto, wondering what Joey was getting at. The youth looked extremely excited about something. "So?"

Joey held up his left index finger, "Sooo…Bakura called Julliard today and asked at Tea's employer if she had gotten in or not." Seto wasn't surprised by this; the brit was known to do weird things like that. "Not only did the girl get in, she got a scholar ship to go to their school."

Seto looked mildly surprised, "Does Tea know yet?" He doubted that she did, but he had to ask so Joey wouldn't just leave him hanging for the details. He had yet to find out exactly why the blonde was telling him all this.

"Uh-uh, see Bakura and Malik are throwing her a surprise party tonight at 'Nova.' The guys rented the whole place out for this thing. All of Tea's friends are invited." Joey smiled, "You going?"

"I'm invited?" asked Seto. While it was true he was on much better terms with the people that used to go to his high school over all. He hadn't actually talked to Tea much, most of his shoots were with Megumi and Carson, and Tea was never in the break room, the girl was always doing something.

"No, Seto, you're not invited. I was just telling you so I could hold it over your head," stated Joey rolling his eyes. "Yes! You idiot…"

Seto gave Joey a look, "Ever hear of a rhetorical question, Joseph?"

The blonde put his hands on his hips and looked away, "Yeah, cause that was rhetorical. You just can't believe that we consider you a friend now, Mr. Blue-eyes. Come, it'll be fun, I promise." He smiled and winked at the brunet before walking down the hallway to tell more people about the party.

Seto ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. He glanced at his watch; he still had some time to kill before his next shoot time. _What now? _He glanced to his left noticing something. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, "You know you can't sneak up on me, Malik."

The Egyptian appeared from around the corner he was hiding behind. "Aww...darn, Seto is just like Bakura. On guard 24/7, no fun." Seto gave the blonde a weird look. Malik smiled at him, "You're shoot had to be switched, it's at 12:15 instead of 1:30. Megumi had to leave to do something, so your photographer is Bakura."

Seto couldn't help but smirk, "Is he trying to throw me off?" They had been playing this game ever since that day. It was actually quite amusing to the X-CEO, but the brit seemed to be having a hard time of it.

Malik cocked an eyebrow, "Throw you off?" He chuckled, "Well, that's always a possibility. You haven't had a 'bad' shoot since you started. But it's only been fourteen days." Malik checked his watch, "You do know that it's ten too, right?"

"Oh, yes. I know, see you at 'Nova,' Malik," Seto gave the Egyptian a wave as he walked away, heading for the shoot floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura paced a bit around the shoot floor. He had only one more model to attend to before he could leave. He still needed to discuss a few things with the owner of 'Nova.' He paused in his pacing, looking around. _'What could be taking him so long?'_

"Looking for someone?" asked a coy voice. Bakura shot a glare at the brunet. Seto smiled, "I'm not late. You can't be mad at me."

Bakura didn't respond. He gestured to the set-up. Seto's smiled turned devilish. He walked to the spot that Bakura indicated. The X-CEO winked at the brit and took off his robe.

Bakura gave a slight cough, his features turning a light pink. _'He needs to stop hanging around Joey.'_

There was a slight applause at the end of Seto's shoot. Seto and Bakura looked over to who was clapping. Predictable it was Malik. Bakura shot the Egyptian a glare as Seto donned his robe.

The blonde smiled, "I had an idea."

"And what Idea is that?" asked Bakura already getting slightly annoyed. Malik's ideas were usually costly and ended badly. This lost the company a lot of money.

"I think Seto should do a couple shoot," exclaimed Malik with a large grin. Seto went white. Taking these sort of pictures by himself wasn't so band, but with another person? That was a completely different story.

Bakura, however, looked intrigued. "Oh, with who?"

Malik shot Seto a smirk, earning himself a glare from the pale brunet. "Who else?" He gave Bakura a look, the brit smiled. He knew exactly who the Egyptian meant.

Seto looked between the two photographers/CEOs. He was quickly loosing the confidence he had before. _'Thins won't end well.' _ He could hardly refuse the suggestion, he would loose the game.

Bakura smiled at Seto, he had the upper hand once again. "So what do you think, 'Blue-eyes?' You up for a couple shot?"

Seto crossed his arms, "Of course." _'Bring it on.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

As new as it was 'Nova' was one of the most popular dance club in Tokyo. So it wasn't surprising that renting the entire thing out would probably catch the attention of the tabloids. Bakura hated the tabloids, hence why he was at the club discussing with the owner the matter of security. He needed to make sure that the only people who got into the club were the ones invited, the last thing he needed was an image destroying picture to end up in the tabloids. It would ruin his models' concentration to say the least.

"Honestly, hun. You don't have anything to worry about, I don't allow _any_ news reporters into my club on a normal night," the owner adjusted her light purple suit jacket, making sure it didn't wrinkle as she spoke. She smiled at Bakura her violet eyes glittering. "I don't know why you're so concerned anyway. You basically own the banks that support all the tabloids, you could pull loans out from underneath all of them if you wanted to. 'Explicit' company stalk and business means so much more to them then so petty tabloid."

Bakura leaned forward in his chair, "That's just it. They know I could do that, so they are all dying to get something on me, Malik, or the company." He leaned back and crossed his legs. "Not to mention the fit Mokuba would throw if his brother's picture made it into a tabloid. Seto isn't part of the company anymore, but he is still part of the Kaiba name, and Mokuba would just hate it if his company and family name was soiled."

An eyebrow disappeared into flyaway blonde hair, "You mean that he is seriously working for you? Joey wasn't lying?" Musical laugher filled the dimly lit office. It was a while before it died down again. "I'm sorry, but I still can see Kaiba as a _porn_ _model_! I mean, the guy was always so cold, I didn't think he had emotions. The only time he even seemed remotely human was when he was around Mokuba…" Her voice slowed and it sounded like she had come to a realization. Concerned violet eyes met dark brown ones. "Mokuba was the only real family he had and then… How is he taking it?"

"As far as I can tell, he isn't," stated Bakura sitting straight again. His face took on a more somber expression. "I haven't seen any evidence to suggest either way, but I don't think he is handling it. I've only seen one reaction to Mokuba running the company and that was just a few minutes after the take over of Industrial Illusions by Kaiba corp. was announced. I think he's got a ten foot concrete wall between him and his emotions."

Mai gave a soft sigh, "He reminds me of you a little, ya know? I think you've both got similar backgrounds and family issues." She adjusted her top again and smiled, "So onto a lighter note, you said that you had an idea for a Band?"

Bakura nodded, glad that Mai hadn't tried to push the subject of his past. He didn't want to think about it. However, he had to admit that she was basically correct when she said that he and Seto had come from similar backgrounds. Even if he was left parentless for his childhood for a different reason.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Seto! I'm leaving for the afternoon, wanna get some coffee or something?" asked Joey when he saw the brunet after his last shoot. Seto had been finished hours ago, according to the schedules, but he still hung around the building for some reason. He just sat in the break room at a back table by himself, usually reading something.

Seto looked up from the book in his hand, "Uh…sure?" He sounded unsure of whether or not he should accept Joey's invite. Didn't he say he had a boyfriend? Though, just because the blonde was gay didn't mean he couldn't hang out with guy friends, right? As much time as he had spent in the 'Explicit' building and around Joey he still had yet to figure out some of the rules that went along with that particular lifestyle.

"Well, come on then. I have someone I want you to meet," chirped Joey pulling Seto out of his chair. He preceded to drag the brunet out of the break room and down the hall. After a few minutes Seto was able to free his arm, muttering something about being able to walk by himself. Joey smiled at him and pressed the down elevator button.

The twosome made their way over to the coffee shop a few blocks away from the 'Explicit' building. When they entered someone immediately called out to Joey. He waved at the person and grabbed Seto's arm again dragging him over to the table. Sitting at the table was a young red head with the most dazzling green eyes that Seto had ever seen.

"Seto, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Shuichi," said Joey smiling. Seto looked at Joey slightly surprised, this just made the blonde's smile grow larger. He sat down next to Shuichi and planted a kiss on his lips as if to prove he was telling the truth.

Seto chuckled, and pulled out a chair from the table then sat down. Shuichi looked at him, "So you're Seto. I'm glad I finally got to meet you since Joey won't stop talking about you. From what I've heard, you two were enemies in High school and now you are almost best friends." Shuichi smiled, resting his cheek on the back of his left hand.

Seto gave a slight shrug, "I suppose you could say that we're almost best friends. Amazing as it is your boyfriend is one of the few models that doesn't annoy the hell out of me."

"Probably because I'm one of the few models who isn't a Diva or stalking you," stated Joey leaning back in his chair a bit, pushing it onto to legs. He put his hands behind his head, "or it could be because I'm not all gooey over Bakura."

Seto gave the blonde a pointed look, "Well, if you ever become so, let me know when Shuichi dumps your sorry ass, because I'll be all to happy to replace you." He winked at Shuichi, who turned a light pink. He looked back to see what Joey's reaction would be only to find that the blonde had lost balance of his chair and had ended up on the floor. Seto and Shuichi both stared at him for a moment before bursting into laugher.

Joey got up and set his chair right turning a bright red. He shot a glare at the X-CEO, who only smirked in return. The blonde looked at his boyfriend, who was trying to stifle his laugher and look innocent at the same time. Needless to say he was failing miserably. The model sighed and looked at the table, waiting for his boyfriend to stop laughing.

"So what do you do, Shuichi? Are you a model as well?" asked Seto, thinking that Joey most likely met him through work. Though he was pretty sure if Shuichi was a model he didn't work at 'Explicit.'

Shuichi shook his head, "No, I'm not one for that type of work. I'm actually still in college, medical school, so I work part time at a book store." He smiled at Seto, "Though you're not the first person to think that, Bakura has offered me a job many times." He paused for a moment, "Actually every time he's seen me, it's like our own form of greeting now." Shuichi gave a slight chuckle.

"That's not surprising, you definitely look the part," replied Seto. Shuichi blushed a bit again. "But becoming a doctor is a much more noble job. I'm sure you'll be able to help a lot of people."

Shuichi murmured a thank you. Joey looked at the brunet for a moment, "Noble? What could be more noble then 'presenting' yourself to perverts so they don't prey on innocent little kids, hm?"

"Joey!" hissed Shuichi looking rather scandalized. He looked around making sure that no one else in the coffee shop had heard his boyfriend's statement.

Seto, however, looked amused, "Well, 'Golden Adonis,' if you wanted to put it that way. I suppose our particular profession might seem more noble. Even if Doctors are more readily accepted into the 'regular' world."

"True," agreed Joey nodding his head. He glanced at his boyfriend, who still looked slightly nervous. "Don't worry, I don't think that anyone heard me." Seto shook his head, giving a slight roll of his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Nova' consisted of two floors. The first floor was split into two parts by an imaginary diagonal line. The bar was in the back creating a right triangle against the back wall. Right next to it was a stage set-up for either a DJ or a band, depending on the night. Out from the stage there was a dance floor, which took up most of the space. In the left over space was a carpeted area with booths, tables, chairs, and in the corner, opposite from the bar, a spiral metal staircase leading up to the second floor. The second floor was essentially a huge balcony running against the front and right side wall. The floor was clear glass and at the very end of the catwalk was a small bar that did not serve alcohol, for safety purposes.

The dance floor on the first floor was very similar to the catwalk. It was boxed glass with different color lights wired into it. It was easy to see just from the set-up why the night club was so popular. It was full every night, and this night was no acceptation, despite the fact that it had been rented out for one party.

It seemed like everyone who worked at 'Explicit' had been invited and shown up, most with dates. But there weren't only people who worked at 'Explicit' there, as Seto soon found out. He had come with Yugi and Malik, just because it was the easiest thing to do. Bakura had gone to get Tea under some pretense, not that he would have come with the brit if he hadn't been otherwise engaged.

Once they arrived at the club Seto was introduce to the owner, whom he had had contact with already four years prior. Mai Valentine had givin up Duel Monsters to pursue a different career. She had bought the building three years ago and spent six months and a lot of money turning it into the night club it was today. This had come as another shock to him, it was so odd to think that all these duelists that he had met in random tournaments had other skills, other dreams. Then again, he supposed that no one could base their entire life off of a children's card game.

Serenity and Duke Devlin were also there, they had apparently come together. Which apparently had ceased to bother both Joey and Tristan. Serenity had just started college and Duke was still running his game shop. Seto and Duke discussed the chances that his game shop, which had become a small gaming corporation since Dungeon Dice Monsters had taken off, would get taken over by Kaiba corp just as Industrial Illusions had been. Duke seemed worried, even though Seto was pretty sure that his corporation wasn't a big enough threat to Kaiba corp yet so it wasn't on the CEO's mind currently, not to mention that Duke himself own more then fifty-one percent of the stalk, which meant that there was no way it could get taken over even if Kaiba corp tried.

The time passed quickly for Seto even though the party didn't really start until Tea and Bakura had shown up. It was quite an entrance, Tea actually broke down and started to cry because she was so happy that she had gotten into Julliard and the fact that so many people cared about her. Both Malik and Bakura gave short speeches then the band stepped up and the club became what it was every night.

Seto spent most of the night sitting at a table in the back with those from the old group that were taking a break from dancing. His table mates changed about every half-hour but he didn't really care.

"Why aren't you out dancing, Seto?" asked Shuichi as he sat down at the table. He looked out of breath, but it was obvious that he was having the time of his life. He had been out on the dance floor with Joey most of the night.

Seto shrugged, "I don't dance." He took a sip of the cocktail that Tea had insisted that he tried. It was called 'Dragon's Breath,' which was why she had ordered it for him. It was more of a joke then anything, still he wasn't about to let it go to waste.

"Well, I couldn't say that I wasn't expecting that answer," stated Bakura, who had joined the table ten minutes previously and had, until now, been on his cell phone arguing with an editor over something for the 'zine.

Seto glanced at the white haired youth who sat next to him, "Well at least I'm not working when I'm supposed to be throwing a party." Bakura gave him a innocent look and Seto rolled his eyes. It was then that Joey joined the table with drinks for himself and Shuichi.

Joey looked at Seto, "Do you ever loosen up?" He continued when he received a blank stare from the brunet. "The only time I've seen you let go is during a shoot, so I'm just wondering if you ever loosen up in the 'regular' world."

"Maybe, that all depends on your definition of loosing up," stated Seto. Joey rolled his eyes and looked at Bakura. Bakura smiled and grabbed Seto's arm dragging him out of his chair and toward the dance floor. "Bakura," protested Seto not liking where this was heading, "let me go."

Bakura glanced back at him, "Ummm…no." He smirked and dragged Seto onto the dance floor. "Come on, you gotta live once in a while." He pulled the X-CEO close to his body, "Even if you can't dance."

"Watch me," stated Seto giving Bakura a look. He started to move his body to the beat of the music. It was a new challenge, forcing him to let go of his stoic nature and, for intents and purposes, live.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wasn't actually sure how it happened. One moment Seto had been cold sober then the next moment he was one over eight, in other words drunk as all hell. One thing could be said for the drunk brunet, he was a lot more loosened up. Still that had presented a problem at the end of the night. Yugi had left with Malik some time earlier and there was no way that Seto could make it home by himself, despite all of his statements to the contrary. In the end it was decided that he should be the one to take the brunet home.

So that was what Bakura was doing now. Trying to coax a completely plastered X-CEO up a flight and a half of stairs. It took a bit, but they did eventually reach the apartment, Bakura's apartment to be exact. The brit figured it would be a better idea, having no idea to which apartment Yugi and Malik had adjourned to.

Once they entered the apartment, Bakura deposited the rather odd brunet on the couch. While Seto had loosened up the more he drank, he had also lapsed into long silences when he would be almost like his old self exactly as he was four years ago during 'Battle city.' That was the only thing that worried Bakura, other then the chance of Seto becoming extremely ill.

Bakura went into the kitchen and brought back a glass of water and two Advil. He gave them to Seto, who took the pills and drank the entire glass of water. He had lapsed into another one of those silences. It was the only time you couldn't actually tell that he was drunk by looking at him. Bakura sat down on the coffee table directly across from the brunet and watched him, waiting for him to say anything.

Suddenly Seto started to laugh, and it wasn't because he found something funny, it was one of the those slightly hysterical crazy laughs. He met Bakura's eyes, "He just threw me out, on the street. I raised him, I was there for him, and he just tosses me." His voice sounded rather nonchalant about what he was saying. He didn't sound angry or depressed, he talked about his little brother throwing him out onto the street with the air of someone commenting on the weather. "Just throws me out like an old newspaper. He didn't even want to run the corporation. He told me that…he said it so many times when he was in middle school and when he started high school. Then suddenly, wham! I'm out on my ass in the middle of the god damn street." Seto rubbed his eyes, he looked tired. "And with that, there goes my last shred of dignity and my last bit of faith in human kind." He fell back on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

Bakura didn't say anything. It wasn't that he didn't have anything to say, it was just that he knew that he didn't need to say it. He didn't need to say anything, he just needed to be there. He had the real answer to why Seto had taken the job offered to him instead of anything else he could have done. It was simply a mix of him not caring and wanting to exact revenge on his brother. Bakura took a deep breath and got up, he moved to leave but stopped when a hand caught his wrist. He looked down at the hand then over at the owner. The brunet had a different look on now, one that Bakura didn't know exactly how to decipher.

The brunet pulled the photographer closer so he could link his fingers around the belt loops of Bakura's jeans. Using the new hold on Bakura's body, Seto pulled the white haired youth closer still. Bakura allowed himself to be pulled closer to Seto, curious to what he was thinking. Seto murmured Bakura's name and pulled him down onto the couch, before straddling his hips.

"Seto," stated the ex-tomb robber trying to get the brunet back to his senses, or at least what was left of them. "You don't want to do this."

Seto leaned forward and kissed Bakura's neck near his ear, "I don't?" His voice became coy. He moved along Bakura's neck causing him to gasp when he hit a sensitive spot. The brunet smirked and sat up again, looking over Bakura with hungry eyes.

"Seto, you're drunk. The last thing I need is for you to do something you will regret in the morning," continued Bakura as if nothing had just happened. He grabbed Seto's wrists and pushed him back so he could sit up. Suddenly Seto's lips were on his, Bakura's eyes widened when Seto forced his way into his mouth. Bakura couldn't help but loose himself in the kiss, the taste and feel was so amazing. The fact that he shouldn't be doing anything of the sort slowly left his mind, at least until the kiss ended.

"Please," came the pleading whisper. Bakura shook his head, "I can't…it's not that I don't want to, I just can't. It wouldn't mean anything." Bakura met Seto's eyes, "You understand."

Seto paused for a moment, frowning. Then he sighed, "Yeah, okay…" But he didn't get off of Bakura instead he fell asleep on top of him.

Bakura laid there for a few moments. Then he sighed and started to think of a way out. It would be difficult to escape without waking Seto again. He took a deep breath and moved his arms so he could pick Seto up as he moved. He was surprised to find that the X-CEO was actually very light. He brought him to the spare bedroom and placed him in the bed, covering him with the sheets and the blanket. He stood there for a moment watching the brunet sleep. He sighed again and left the room.

A/N: AH! Here is chapter six! You happy now? Will you people stop tormenting my dreams, demanding an update? Please I can I have one week of restful sleep? I got finals coming up ya know…(In June, but it's still close!) Anyway, for those who are like, "Mokuba keeps getting mentioned but we haven't actually seen him yet!" Not to worry, he will be appearing at the beginning of the next chapter…maybe…he's at least in the next chapter for a bit. So be excited! Also I'm starting a little contest. The first person who can tell me which Anime Shuichi is from will get a fanfic of their choosing written by me. The fanfics are limited to Anime, but it can be any anime you want as long as I've seen enough episodes to be able to write a good story. So as always Read and Review! Thankie!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

"Take a look at this," stated a voice as a magazine was dropped on the young CEO's desk. The raven hair leaned forward and looked at the cover of the magazine. He made a face, "Roland, please explain to me why you decided I needed to see this." The man called Roland opened the magazine to a marked page.

Mokuba's eyes widened he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was his brother in a full page shoot in a porn magazine. He looked up at Roland. "Where'd you get this?"

Roland took a step back fearing Mokuba's anger. "It was with the morning mail, sir," he explained quickly.

Mokuba gave the picture a disgusted look, before he threw the magazine into the trash. "Leave." Roland hastened to do what he was told; he left the office shutting the door behind him. Mokuba stared at his desk; he glanced over at the garbage can. "I think it's about time for me to pay a visit to my dear older brother…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto awoke the next morning with a slight headache. He had a hangover, he realized that right away. What he couldn't figure out was where he was. He sat up looking around he didn't recognize the room at all. What had happened the night before? The brunet was extremely confused. He got out of bed and wandered out of the room. He looked around the unfamiliar apartment trying to figure out whose apartment he was in.

"Good morning."

Seto jumped, nearly having a heart attack. He turned and glared at the person who had spoken. "Are you trying to kill me?" asked Seto sounding annoyed.

Bakura just smiled, "No, not really. So how bad is your hang over?"

Seto shrugged and walked away already feeling irritated by the brit. Bakura made a face, _'Well, he's cheery in the morning…'_ He followed Seto into the kitchen, not surprised by the man's skill of navigating by instinct, his apartment's set-up wasn't that much different then Yugi's, even though they were on complete opposite sides of the city from each other. Architecture in the city was weird like that.

Bakura followed Seto into the kitchen. He watched the brunet seat himself at the table. Images of the night before flew through the brit's head. He couldn't help but stare at the X-CEO. Did Seto remember anything from the night before? Did he, Bakura, even want him to remember? Bakura gave a soft sigh and leaned against the wall, he figured that he would never know unless he asked, but just as he opened his mouth…

"What happened last night…after the party?" Seto looked up at Bakura, he looked slightly worried that he had done something to regret.

Bakura lifted an eyebrow, _'I guess he doesn't remember anything…'_ He gave a slight shrug. "Nothing…I brought you here out of convenience, since Yugi's apartment is across town. You were out by the time we reached the apartment." Okay, so he had just completely lied to Seto, but it was better that he didn't know, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's it! Your done for today, darling," cooed Megumi's voice from somewhere behind the lights.

Seto gave a slight nod taking his robe from the assistant that had appeared out of nowhere. He yawned as he walked off the stage and donned the dark blue silk robe. Taking photographs had become second nature to him fairly quickly. It had been three weeks since the party at 'Nova.' Seto and Bakura hadn't really talked much since that morning and when they did it was only business related. They were practically avoiding each other. Though Seto had no idea why, the white haired male seemed to be avoiding him on purpose and Seto was just not curious enough to find out why, or, more to the point, he didn't want to.

He was sure that he had done something stupid that night after the party. He was drunk as hell and had blacked out sometime during the drive to Bakura's apartment.

"For the love of God, Seto! Will ya' answer me?" a voice broke into the brunette's thoughts; he stopped and turned to look at the person that was yelling at him. He blinking seeing Joey looking very annoyed, his hands placed on his hips.

"Haven't heard that accent in a while…" murmured Seto, still slightly out of it. He hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights. Not since he had heard Kaiba corp announce that they were no longer a gaming corporation. Mokuba had returned it to the way it was before their Step-father had died. Since then the X-CEO had been having strange dreams, may of them revolving around the past.

Joey shook his head, he put his arm around Seto's shoulders, "Come on, we obviously need to talk." He led the brunette into a private room just off the shoot floor. He sat Seto down in a chair and pulled one over so he could sit across from him. "Alright, what the hell is going on with you? You've been off for the past few days and the tension between you and Bakura is getting worse. What happened?"

Seto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what's up with Bakura and I'm fine really, just feeling the stress of the job catching up to me."

Joey frowned; he'd believe the part about Bakura, but not the other half. "That's bullshit, Seto, and you know it. Yugi told me that you've been pacing your room half the night for almost the past week. You're not sleeping."

Seto narrowed his eyes at Joey and sat up straighter, crossing his legs and looking away from the blonde. "So? Why do you care that I'm not sleeping?"

"Kaiba!" Seto jumped and looked at Joey, there was that accent again. The blonde really was upset. Joey gave a slight sigh, "Will you please stop putting up walls? I never liked the old you and you're starting to revert there pretty quickly. What's going on?"

Seto looked at the ground, "It's the past…that's what is keeping me awake. Not just my childhood but everything. I'm trying to figure out what I did wrong. Why Mokuba has started to do this." He looked up at Joey, "You've heard that Kaiba Corp is working in Government mechanics." Joey gave a slight nod and Seto continued, "That's what it was when I first took over it when I was thirteen. I destroyed all of those programs and reformed Kaiba corp into a gaming corporation that was at the head of technology. I built it up so I could make my little brother's dream come true, Kaiba Land." Seto was referring to the amusement park he had opened mid-way through their junior year of high school. "That's what he wanted, just that….and to spend time with me. At least that's what I thought." Seto looked lost, Mokuba was his only family and something had happened that had torn them apart.

Joey took a deep breath. He had never seen Seto like this. In all of his memories he never remembered a time when Seto looked this lost, this desperate. Even when his brother was kidnapped by Pegasus he was so calm and calculating. Mokuba betraying him had really done a number on his mental stability and personality or so it seemed. The blonde felt a little guilty, when he first had heard that Mokuba took over Kaiba corp. He had just assumed that he had booted Seto out as a joke; he hadn't quite realized how right he was and how much it was killing Seto. In honesty he had never seen this coming, none of them had, least of all Seto. Mokuba had always seemed to be Seto's biggest fan and number one supporter.

Joey put his hand on Seto's shoulder. "Maybe you should talk to him, find out what he's thinking. He could be regretting what he did and not know a way to reach you. Who says that it was his decision to return Kaiba corp to what it once was. He could be lost without you, Seto, doing what ever it takes to keep the company afloat."

Seto gave a light chuckle, shaking his head. "It's not like that at all. You can tell by how everything has been run. It's him doing it, I know, because if I was going to do what he did, I would have done it the exact same way."

Joey stared at Seto, gripping his shoulder harder. "I'm sorry…this seems so surreal. It's hard to believe. I don't know what to say."

Seto put his hand over Joey's, "There's nothing…I know. It's an alien thought and yet it's happening. I'll just have to deal with it in my own way." Seto removed Joey's hand and stood.

Joey stood as well, "It doesn't change the fact that we are here for you. All of us. You don't have to do anything on your own, even if we don't know exactly what to say, you can at least vent."

Seto nodded, "Thank you, I might just take you up on that venting offer, once in a while."

"Hey, if it stops you from being a zombie that doesn't respond when yelled at, I'm all for it. It's boring around here without you man. Tea left last week for Julliard and everyone else is on edge for some damn reason or another. Mostly because Malik isn't showing up for his shoots on time, Bakura can only handle so much by himself. Not to mention we're still short a photographer," stated Joey crossing his arms.

"That new girl still hasn't finished school?" asked Seto looking confused, forgetting about his own problems for a moment.

Joey shook his head, "No, she's finished but she's in the hospital. She was in a car accident and the doctors say that she'll be confined to the hospital for at least another two months. And the holidays are coming up, believe it or not but that is our busiest production time."

"I'll believe it." Seto had forgotten that it was nearly December. Had he really only started back just in October, time had gone so fast. "What are we going to do about the shortage of hands?"

Joey uncrossed his arms, "We can't do anything about it, it's not like one of us can just pick up a camera and start taking pictures."

Suddenly Seto had an idea, "No…but we can come up with ideas for shoots." He smirked, coming back into his new personality quite nicely. "I never did get to do that couple shoot." He looked at Joey, who gave him a devilish grin, "Oh, do tell."

Seto chuckled and started explaining his idea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't care what it takes; just get him to the damn shoot floor!" Bakura slammed the door to his office leaning against it. He couldn't take it anymore. Malik had returned to his flakey self after Tea had left. He had nearly stopping showing up at all. Even Yugi was having trouble getting to do his damn job. The brit couldn't figure out why Malik was acting this way, he was the one who wanted to co-run the magazine with him. He had practically begged Bakura to let him help.

"Magazine business not fairing as nicely as you thought it would, Ryou?" asked a voice.

Bakura looked up, he had no idea there was someone waiting in his office for him. His eyes narrowed when he saw who it was, Mokuba Kaiba. "What do you want?"

The raven haired business man stood and smirked, "I was told you could tell me were my brother is." He held up a subscription of 'Explicit' magazine open to one of Seto's spreads.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Okay, so I'm really, really sorry that this took FOREVER! I know it did. I had to run like seven or eight idea through the processor and they all lead to dead ends. I wanted to push Seto and Bakura's relationship a bit before reaching this point, but I couldn't think of anything. So I'm trying a completely different approach. The next couple of chapters will most likely be more plot oriented and less randomly happy. But don't worry this isn't a drama, drama, drama fic. At least I'm really trying not to make it into one. Hopefully you like this chapter. And yes, I know Mokuba is like super OOC. But for the purposes of this fic he has to be, sad as it is. And no, I don't have anything against him, I just needed someone to take over Kaiba corp and I didn't want to deal with "Big brother, what are we going to do?" sappy fic. Bleh, you don't need to read me rant. ANYWAYS, enjoy this chappie. I'm hoping I'll be posting again soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry, sorry! This took way to long to get to you, but things and this happened and that happened and blah, blah, blah. I won't bore you with the details, so enjoy the chapter.

**8**

Bakura shot a glare at the young CEO. There was no way that he could have found Seto through his own means. The brit was sure that Mokuba would not have purchased any of the magazines that Seto was in himself, nor could he have seen a picture of his brother in passing glance. Bakura had made sure that Seto was never on the cover. He had never wanted Mokuba to be able to find his brother through the magazine. Someone had sent the zine to him.

Mokuba gave the white haired youth a smirk. "So, you convinced him to work for you. How…" he paused, his eyes glinting, "amusing." The raven hair stood, "I've come to see him, since it's been such a long time after all."

Bakura walked closer to the young CEO, he wasn't buying the concerned brother act in the slightest. "What makes you think that I'd let you see him?"

"What makes you think that you can stop me?" snapped Mokuba his eyes hardening. The raven hair crossed his arms. "You could have me thrown out, but then I would just use my resources and find him myself."

Bakura chuckled, "Good luck, I'll make sure you won't be able to find him"

"Then I'll chare you with kidnapping," replied Mokuba, dropping his arms and advancing on Bakura.

Bakura smirked, "It's not kidnapping if he is willing," Bakura paused, putting his hand into his pocket, "and believe me, your brother is willing."

Mokuba shot a glare at Bakura. "What do you know about him? Nothing! Only what you could learn second hand in High school, you don't know anything about Seto!"

Bakura had to hold himself back from punching Mokuba. "You have no right to play the concerned brother." His voice shook with suppressed rage, but still it was calm and quiet. "I know you threw him out on the street just before you took over Kaiba corp. don't patronize me with the act, Mokuba. Why don't you leave him the hell alone?"

Mokuba sneered, "You're very protective of someone you hardly know." Mokuba picked up his jacket. "I will find him…" He gave Bakura a smirk and walked out of this office.

Bakura took a breath and leaned against the wall closing his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and put his face in his right hand. Things were becoming complicated. He sighed and moved away from the door walking over to his desk, he had no idea what he was going to do about the situation. He couldn't hide Seto from Mokuba forever that would require him to lock the brunette up in a cage or something. He looked up as there was a knock on his door. "Come in…"

The door opened and Joey and Seto walked in, both with dangerous smirks on their faces. Bakura stared at them in slight confusion, the argument that he had just had dropping from the forefront of his mind. When Seto and Joey were concerned a smirk was a bad thing, this fact was made worse by the fact that they were sharing the same look. "Okay, what are you two scheming?" asked Bakura sounding unsure if he even wanted to know.

Seto took a seat on Bakura's desk, ignoring the four different unoccupied chairs in the room. "Well, we were thinking," started Seto slowly, sounding rather somber for what Bakura had thought they were going to suggest to him. This only served to peak the brit's curiosity, however. "You and Malik seemed to have come to an agreement that I should do a couple shoot, and I know both of you thought of 'Golden Adonis' here, as the other half of that couple."

"Did you," murmured Bakura glancing from Seto to Joey. He wasn't surprised that Seto had been able to guess that other half of the couple for the shoot that he and Malik had thought about. "If I remember correctly we have yet to do that shoot."

The smirk was back. Seto stood again and faced Bakura. "Exactly." He tilted his head, "I had an idea and Joey seems to like it, but we needed to get clearance from either you or Malik."

Bakura nodded, "Yes, so…" He trailed off, looking at Seto confused again. "Wait…needed?" he questioned, not understanding why the brunette was talking in past tense. Did this mean that they had already gotten clearance from Malik? Then why were they talking to him? He knew that those smirks had not been a good thing.

Joey pulled out a picture copy from his pocket and set it on Bakura's desk. The brit raised his eyebrow; the picture itself was rather innocent in comparison to what was usually printed in the zine. It showed Joey laid over a desk that once held organized papers, while Seto hovered over him while straddling his waist. Both had their shirts mostly off and Seto was radiating dominance over the man he had beneath him. The picture was definitely intriguing.

Bakura looked up at the twosome; he seemed more or less unimpressed. Joey picked up the picture, "Don't worry, 'Kura, this is only the first picture. Malik's got the rest in his office, if you wanna see them. I just didn't want to make you too jealous, while I was still standing here." He winked at the brit and Seto chuckled behind his hand.

The photographer smiled calmly, "I see no reason to be jealous of you, Joey, you're practically chained to the 'Doctor.'" Joey gave a slight shrug and nod. Bakura looked at Seto, "Any particular reason why you're, I believe, 'raping your VP?'"

Seto smirked, not surprised that Bakura understood the story behind the picture. "I thought we'd flaunt who I used to be. I know it'll bring in money for the zine." The brunette seemed rather pleased with himself.

"No," stated Bakura standing abruptly, nearly tipping his chair backwards.

Both Joey and Seto were taken aback by Bakura's reaction. They were both so sure that he would be thrilled with the idea. Seto looked at the brit suspiciously, "No?" He couldn't believe that answer without a good explanation.

"No," repeated Bakura, much calmer this time around.

Seto glared at the brit, "Why? I know it'll bring in money because Malik okayed it. So you better have a damn good reason for saying 'no.'" He was annoyed, there was no reason to not run the photos.

"Your brother came to see me today," murmured Bakura looking at his desk. He knew he wasn't going to get out of the situation by lying, so he was going to tell Seto the complete truth. He looked up at the brunette ready to see the surprised look on Seto's face, but he was thrown off guard by the angry glare he was receiving.

Joey looked between Seto and Bakura, thinking that it would be safer if he was not in the room, as much as he wanted to be there for Seto. He placed his hand on Seto's shoulder, "Come find me later…" He glanced to Bakura, before leaving the office, closing the door behind him.

Bakura and Seto stared at each other for a long time before either one spoke. In the end Bakura figured that there would be no avoiding the argument. "Listen, the safest thing for us to do is to continue doing pictures that have nothing to--" Bakura jumped as Seto slammed his fists into his desk. The brit stared at the model.

"Safest for what, your company?" asked Seto looking up at the photographer. "What's business without a little risk? What the _hell_ could my brother do to your company? I know you've written loop holes into everything, you can't loose anything? So why say 'no' to something that would bring you huge profit?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "I was talking about your safety. Your still part of the Kaiba name and the second it gets out that you're a porn model your brother's company will be ruined. The company you built up."

"You don't understand business do you? That's the fucking point of all this! Once the tabloids are focused on me and my new choice of career, my brother won't be able to handle the wave of questions and suspicion that will wash over him and run the company flawlessly as the share holders expect him to." Seto stood up straight and crossed his arms. "For your information, bringing up the fact that I rebuilt Kaiba Corp. to be the leader in the gaming world is a moot point, it's been changed back to what my step-father had used it for, Military."

"So you're staying that you'd rather see it in ruin, then see it run by another person, even thought that person is your own brother," replied Bakura.

Seto shot another glare at the brit. "What I'm saying is I don't care what fucking happens to the company. I have no ties to Kaiba Corporation and I don't give a damn if it sinks or floats. I told you when I agreed to work here that I was going to make headlines and if Kaiba corp dissolves because of it, so be it."

"Do you even hear yourself?" asked Bakura walking around his desk, bringing himself closer to Seto. "You just said the fucking point of the pictures was to bring Kaiba corp and your brother down, and then you turn around and say you don't give a damn about what happens?" He kept moving closer to the brunette forcing Seto to back up, efficiently backing him into the wall. "Which one is it dammnit? You can't have it both ways, Seto! The world doesn't work like that."

"Why the hell do you care?" snapped Seto staring Bakura down. "So I might be picking up some of the benefits that my situation has given me. You're making all of the profit and it'll be one less competitor for you to worry about. Just because Kaiba corp is focused on arms doesn't mean that it wouldn't try to buy you out if it even for a second saw your company become weak, never mind what you do here. It's all just business."

Bakura had to hold himself back from punching Seto in the face. He so badly wanted to knock some sense into the brunette's thick skull. "What do you think will happen, Seto? That you'll destroy Kaiba corp from the outside and then just continue on working here, do a couple of movies, become a real star in the red light district and just be dandy with the fact that you used to be one of the most powerful men in the world, but are now just a dollar slut. Do you honestly think that your brother would let any of that happen? Do you think I--"

"And what the fuck will my little brother do to stop me? Kill me?" Seto cut across him again. "You don't know him that well. He may have become cold hearted like me and started to think only about business and what profit is in it for him, but he doesn't have the stomach to give out and order for his own brother's murder, even if it meant saving the company he stole from me."

"Idiot! Obviously you've lost touch with how this world can be. So he couldn't get you killed, there are so many other things he could do to take you out of the picture. And I will not let you use this place, my company to exact your revenge on your brother." Bakura didn't look directly at Seto as he spoke; he was loosing his composure way too easily with this fight.

"See, this whole thing is to protect your company…" murmured Seto. "I honestly don't give a fuck what happens to my brother or his company. You were right, at first I did only come to work here to get back at him, but during these past months I've grown accustomed to the work and I realized something." The brunette's voice was quiet and calm now, "Look, my pictures are already circulating, but no one has said anything yet because no one is sure that it's really Seto Kaiba they're looking at or just his look-alike. I came up with this idea because I thought you would love the idea of flaunting who I used to be and what I've become now, it was nothing more then that."

Bakura looked at Seto, "Bullshit. We both know that you meant everything you said before and now you're just trying a different tactic to win this argument. After all of these years you still can't stand to loose to anyone and honestly, it doesn't surprise me."

Seto's eyes narrowed and he shoved Bakura back, "Fuck you! You don't know anything about me! You've been avoiding me since that stupid party. Things have happened between then and now, and my idea of this place has changed. If you don't believe it then fine, what-ever, I don't care. Just don't try and pretend that you know who I am or who I was."

"You have no idea, how much you sound like your brother…or maybe I should say how much your brother sounds like you. He would have had to take after you; you were the one that raised him. Everything you did was for your brother. You were practically a father to him." What he was doing now, he had no idea. It was the same idea as the mind games before. Seto had issued a challenge and Bakura was going to meet it. He knew more about Seto Kaiba then probably any other of the people who new him in High School. Sitting quietly and listening was one of his many talents when he was young before he had decided to be heard and not just seen.

"What the hell are you trying to do now?" Seto's voice was annoyed bordering on the edge of anger. "Are you trying to prove that you do know things about my past? I'm so sick and tired of these fucking games we're playing. Why don't you be original for once and be straight with me!"

Bakura stared at Seto for a moment; words seemed to have been shocked out of his system. He leaned forward a bit, placing his mouth by Seto's ear. "I'll run the shoot; the picture you showed me can even be on the cover." He stepped back, "Happy now?"

"What the hell do you want with me?" asked Seto his tone undeterminable. Bakura didn't say anything, just turned and started to walk back to his desk. Seto stepped away from the wall slightly. "I remember what happened that night." Bakura stopped. "You told me to stop because it wouldn't mean anything…because I was drunk." The model stared at the back of the brit's head. "Where do we stand, Bakura?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey gave a slight sigh and leaned back in his chair. He looked at the ceiling wondering how much longer Seto and Bakura were going to be arguing. He felt like it had been hours. "Bakura gave you that much trouble did he?" Joey looked at the person who had spoken, setting his chair back on all four legs. "He's still having a scream off with Seto about it, I think."

Malik lifted an eyebrow and sat down across the table from Joey. "I didn't think he'd be opposed to the idea. I mean, he was the one that suggested the couple shoot in the first place."

The blond shook his head, "That's not the problem. Mokuba came to see him this morning." Malik gave him a strange look, like he didn't understand why that would be a problem. Joey sighed again, "I think that 'Kura is worried about how too much attention to Seto would affect this company and Kaiba corp. Maybe he thinks that Mokuba will have him killed or something."

Malik started to laugh, "We're not working in the underground here and this isn't a movie. I doubt that Seto's death is plaguing Bakura's mind. It has to be something else. Maybe Bakura thinks that Seto is just using his job here to get back at his brother for taking over the company and throwing him out on the street."

"It doesn't matter, the shoot is getting run," stated Seto sitting down at the table. Both of the males sitting there stared at him. Neither had noticed him walk in or toward the table, it was like the brunette had appeared out of nowhere.

Malik stared at the ex-CEO for a while before standing up and leaving, claiming to have something important to do. Joey watched the man leave before returning his attention to Seto. "You look more stressed then pissed off."

Seto shot him a look, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Joey jumped a bit at the suddenness of Seto's angry retort. He held up his hands in a surrendering fashion. "Nothing really…I just thought that after a screaming match with Bakura you would look pissed off." A serious look crossed his eyes. "Did something else happen?"

The brunette looked away from Joey, staring at the floor. "I asked him where we stood and he told me to get the hell out of his office." The blond stared at him confused, but didn't say anything wondering if Seto would go on without being provoked. Seto remained quiet however it was the silence that made Joey understand what Seto had said. Things had just gotten more complicated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're really stupid, you know that?"

"Shut-up, Malik, I don't need to hear it."

Malik scoffed and crossed his arms, facing away from Bakura. He had just gotten the brit to tell him what had happened between him and Seto and found out that Bakura had basically just destroyed any chance of having a relationship with the brunette. "I can't believe you. You just told him to get the hell out of your office. Even I wouldn't do something like that."

"Will you just shut-the-hell-up!" Malik turned to look at Bakura. The CEO glared at him, "Getting involved with Seto is probably the worst decision I could make. Not only does he work for me right now, we do nothing but fight and play mind games with each other, it wouldn't be a healthy relationship."

Malik turned fully and uncrossed his arms. "That's because your to stubborn! I know you care for him. I mean you freaked out about the shoot because you thought it would be hazardous to his safety. I mean, I don't know how Mokuba was before, but he sounds like a crazy person now, he could very well become capable of contracting someone to 'get rid' of Seto. He seems to be trying to build Kaiba corp up as the world's leader in arms manufacturing and war is a serious business. The little boy who used to cheer his brother on during card games is long gone." He placed his index finger to his bottom lip, "One to many kidnappings maybe."

"This really isn't the time to be making jokes," muttered Bakura becoming annoyed with Malik quickly. He didn't see either situation getting resolved soon or peacefully. Mokuba seemed determined to find Seto, not that would be a big deal under normal circumstances, but Bakura knew that it wasn't for just some brotherly chat. There was defiantly something sinister behind Mokuba's want to find his brother. Nothing good could come from that meeting.

Malik looked at Bakura. "I think you should apologize to Seto for being a jerk, I mean, how can you protect someone that doesn't want to talk to you?" Malik turned and walked toward the door, "And really, if you want my opinion which you rarely do, I think that you and Seto are a perfect match for each other." He paused at the door, "Plus you could protect him even easier if you were with him 24/7, since you think that he's in some sort of danger." Malik opened the door and exited Bakura's office heading toward his own.

Bakura stared at the place where Malik had stood, _'What the hell does he mean by that?'_

A/N: Okay, so the plot thickens and what I wrote in my notebook doesn't match this at all. I hadn't originally planned for the fight between Bakura and Seto to end that way but that's just what my brain supplied me with since I couldn't remember how I got it to end the other way like I planned before. Buuuuuut, this will actually help set up plot in the twists to come. Hopefully you'll get another update soon. My writer's block is gone for the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**09**

Joey watched as Seto stood up from the table he had been sitting at and left the break room just as Bakura walked in. Their eyes met for a moment before both looked away. The blond sighed, "And so the silent treatment begins..." It had been three days since the argument.

Malik looked over at him, "What do you mean begins; they were avoiding each other before. So what's the difference?" He looked back over to where the Brit was standing; he was talking to one of the models about a shoot. "I mean, other then the obvious tension between the two now. It seemed like neither had a reason to be avoiding each other before."

"I think it had something to do with Seto getting plastered then spending the night at Bakura's apartment...maybe something happened that we don't know about?" asked Yugi looking at his two table companions.

A slow smirk crossed Malik's face, causing Yugi and Joey to give each other nervous looks. "Oh, calm down...I just came up with a plan to get them to talk to each other again; maybe it'll get them to stop being so fecking stubborn." Yugi continued to look at him worriedly, but Joey looked interested.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto looked up from the book he was reading, "You have got to be kidding. The amusement park? Take Shuichi, not me." The brunette looked back at his book and started to read again, ignoring Joey, who was giving him an almost miserable, puppy-like look.

"We have three tickets and we have to use them tomorrow, please, Seto. Come with us," pleaded Joey. He placed his hands out in front of him as if he was praying to some God to make Seto change his mind.

The brunette glanced up at Joey, the blond looked pathetic. "Wouldn't I just be a third wheel? It sounds like it could be a date." He put his book down and stared at Joey. "Why don't you just forget the third ticket and make it a date?"

Joey shook his head, "They aren't mine. They're Malik's and in order for me and Shuichi to go he said I had to find a third person." The blond straightened and crossed his arms, "You see, Malik is bringing Yugi and a friend and we need to make it even, not to mention he had six tickets."

Set lifted an eyebrow at Joey, "And you chose me because I love amusement parks?" he asked sarcastically. He received another sad puppy dog look from Joey. He sighed and stood, rolling his eyes. "Alright, but I swear to God if you're trying to set me up with some weirdo I will kill you on the spot." The brunette shut his book with more force then necessary to make it snap loudly, reinforcing his words.

Joey nodded, "Don't worry, no one freaky and you don't even have to hook up or anything." He smiled at Seto as the brunette rolled his eyes again, turning and walking away. A slow smirk spread over Joey's face as Seto left, "Don't worry; I have some knowledge that you already like this person, but you're just too stubborn to admit it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Malik, I have work to do, so if you please?" Bakura gestured to his door as he continued to shuffle through the mounds of paper on his desk. He was trying to finalize the magazine that was going to feature Seto and Joey's shoot. He was still annoyed that they were printing it, but he had given his word, so it was going to happen.

Malik sighed, "You need a break and the amusement park is the best way to relax." He leaned over Bakura's desk, "Come on! You're the one who told the owners that when it opened you would take a look at it. They would be good customers to have for the advertising part of this company. You can't tell me it's not true." Bakura didn't say anything nor did he look up from the papers on his desk. Malik gave a slight growl, "You're going, it'll be good for you, plus _our_ names are on the tickets."

Bakura looked up from the papers finally. He stared at Malik for a moment, and then looked back to his desk and work. "Fine," he said, sounding slightly annoyed. "I'll go if you get out of my office and leave me alone."

Malik smiled and saluted the white haired male. "You got it." He chuckled and walked out of Bakura's office. _'Mission accomplished.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Seto found himself climbing into the back of Malik's car and heading off to an unknown amusement park. He vaguely remembered something about a new one opening near Tokyo and that was probably the one that they were headed too. It seemed a little weird. Six twenty year olds going to an amusement park together? The group would probably be all boys too; they would be stared at all day. The brunette sighed, what did he allow himself to get talked into?

They arrived at the amusement park a few hours later. Seto looked out the window, his eyes surveying the place. Then he remembered something. He looked at Malik, "Joey said you were bringing a friend…" Seto started sounding unsure.

Malik gave a light chuckle as he pulled into a parking spot a little ways away from the park. "He's meeting us at the front gate with Joey and Shuichi." Seto noticed the odd glint in the photographer's eyes as he said that. Now the brunette was a little worried about this _friend_ that was to apart of their group for the day.

The threesome got out of the car and walked through the parking lot heading toward the amusement park gates. Yugi seemed to be the most excited out of the group. The male had always reminded him of a child; thought Seto watched him interact with Malik. Sometimes he couldn't even believe what Yugi's job was; the brunette didn't get the connection. He sighed and looked away from the couple; they were close to the gates now. He searched for the other half of their party.

His attention was pulled back to Yugi and Malik for a moment as they called out to their friends. Seto followed their line of vision, figuring out that he was looking the wrong way. He saw Joey and Shuichi waving back to them; he gave the couple a slight wave, before looking for the third person. He stopped dead in the parking lot when he saw him. "Oh, screw you guys. I'm going home." He turned and started to walk away, but Malik caught his wrist.

Seto shot an icy glare at the blond, who only smiled. "You'll win you know, if you talk to him first. You're only loosing by walking away, showing him that he's got power over you." Seto glanced to the white haired male standing next to Joey and Shuichi, he didn't look any happier about the situation then he was.

Seto pulled his wrist out of Malik's grip, "Fine…" He still didn't want to be there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey gave a little sigh, glancing back to Seto and Bakura, who were walking next to each other but still managed to ignore each other's presence. The blond tapped Malik on the shoulder. "Well, this is working…have any more bright ideas?" annoyance carried clearly through his voice.

Malik looked back at Seto and Bakura. "We could ditch them; give them something to be annoyed at other then each other." He chuckled and looked at Joey, "'Sides, they're ruining the mood. I'm surprised there's no dark cloud floating over our group."

Joey seemed to take this idea to heart, even though Malik was only kidding. The blond looked around quickly for a ride or something to be able to ditch Seto and Bakura at. His eyes landed on a particular rollercoaster and a slow smirk spread across his face. "Got it…" he murmured. He looked at Malik for a moment before grabbing Shuichi's hand and heading toward it.

Malik caught onto the idea and grabbed Yugi's hand tugging him toward it as well. He looked over his shoulder at Seto and Bakura, "Coming with?" Both males shot a glare at him. The Egyptian only smirked and followed Joey. It was almost cruel to ditch them like this, but it had to be done. They weren't going to talk to each other if they didn't have a common enemy.

Seto leaned against the fence near the exit, assuming that was where their group would return from when they finished riding the rollercoaster. He was caught somewhere between severe boredom and the urge to kill Joey for convincing him to go to the stupid amusement park. His azure eyes traveled over to where Bakura was standing a few feet from him, he looked just as annoyed. Malik's words came back to the brunette. _"You'll win you know… if you talk to him first."_ Seto adjusted his stance a bit so he could see Bakura easier. "So how did they get you?"

Bakura looked up from glaring at the cobblestone and looked at Seto almost unbelievingly. He stared at the brunette silently for a moment before looking away and muttering something. Seto lifted an eyebrow and took a step closer, ready to repeat his question or at least ask Bakura to repeat his answer. However the brit looked at him again and said, "Malik used the fact that I agreed to 'look over' this place when it opened to get me to come. I didn't know you would be here."

Seto rolled his eyes slightly. The photographer was being childish, _'Probably why Malik said I would win.'_ The brunette noticed that Bakura's gaze had yet to leave his face. "What?" he asked quietly. He didn't want to get into another fight with the white haired male; he found the whole situation tiring.

"Just… nothing," replied Bakura looking away. The twosome slipped into silence for a long while. Both of them kept glancing back to the exit, thinking that the rest of their group should have returned by then. It was after about twenty minutes of waiting that Bakura had the thought, "You don't think they…"

"Ditched us?" asked Seto not sounding amused. He had figured it out about five minutes earlier but had been trying to convince himself that he was being paranoid. However, now that Bakura suggested it, he was sure that was what had happened. The brunette sighed and pushed off the fence. He turned and looked at Bakura. "So? What do we do, make this a date or just go home?"

Bakura looked at him strangely for a moment as if he had grown another head, "A date?" The brit sounded unsure and a maybe a bit surprised.

Seto rolled his eyes again and turned away, "It was a joke, stop over reacting." He started to walk down the path thinking he'd find a payphone or something and call a cab to take him home. He was done with the amusement park any way. He paused when he felt a hand close around his wrist. The brunette looked back at Bakura, surprised to see a smirk on the photographer's face.

"Let's get out of here."

A/N: GAH! I finished, and yes I know it's short but at least it's something. I've been in a horrible, horrible slump for a while now. So it looks like Joey and Malik's plan is working, yeeesss? I would really like to promise you another update soon but school is starting in a few days and I dunno when I will have time to write if I ever get out of this writer's block of doom. I mean I finished this at 2 AM. XP Anyway read and review, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll start work on the next one.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Seto looked over at Bakura as the car took another sharp turn heading, it seemed, away from the cities. The brunette was officially lost and that was all that he knew. He had asked this question before and had not gotten an answer, but he was stubborn so he was going to give it another go. "Where are you taking me?"

Bakura glanced at Seto, "You make it sound like I've kidnapped you or something." He looked back to the road, which was slowly becoming devoid of cars. "You must really not like not having control or you're just a really curious type of guy."

Seto rolled his eyes and looked out the window. So they were talking again, it didn't mean anything had changed. The brunette thought it was odd, all through High School Bakura hardly said a word to anyone, why was he like this now? When did he change and why, or maybe more appropriately, how? Seto looked over at the Brit again for a while, deciding whether or not to ask. After a few moments he decided to try, "So what did happen to the shy, soft spoken Ryou Bakura from High School?"

Bakura continued to stare at the road for a while, as if thinking about the question. "Well, I was never really shy. During my high school years I was stalked by about half the female population in our class, so half the time I was avoiding them and because I was avoiding them it was a bit hard to make friends or be an out going person." He glanced to Seto, then looked back out to the road. "I lived by myself during High School, I had to move because odd things happened to my friends or, rather, the people who hung around me. That was the reason I was reserved."

Seto was a bit surprised to find that out. The brit had been left on his own, they were more similar then he had initially thought. The brunette ran a hand through his hair. "That still doesn't really explain what happened to make you so ostentatious."

The photographer chuckled, "Senior year I got a job as a photographer for a magazine and I was sort of forced to come out of my shell during that job. It was during then I got the idea for this, I'm sure Joey has told you." Bakura glanced over at Seto, who gave a slight nod.

The car slowed as they approached their destination. Seto looked at Bakura almost confused, "The beach?" It wasn't exactly the weather for a beach trip, not to mention the sun was getting ready to set behind the hills, so it would be dark soon. Bakura gave the model a half-hearted shrug, which the brunette couldn't really decipher, and parked the car. Seto watched him get out and a few moments later got out as well. He followed the Brit down onto the sand silently, wondering why he had brought him here.

Bakura reached the sand and turned around, "I have a question." Seto lifted and eyebrow but said nothing, waiting for Bakura to continue. "Do you remember anything else from that night after Tea's party?"

Seto took a slight step back, a surprising reaction for both men. The brunette cast his mind for any memories that had resurfaced as time had past, but it was still pretty much just a drunken blur and he didn't remember anything more from that night at that moment then he had the morning after. "No," he finally admitted, quietly. He watched Bakura's eyes for a moment, "I'm assuming something happened that you didn't mean to happen." He was fairly calm despite the images floating to the surface of his mind.

Bakura gave a slight sigh, "Well, it was really nothing. We kissed… a few times, but what really caught me off guard is what you asked me to do, practically begged for it actually." He turned his body so he wasn't directly facing Seto and looked out to the ocean, placing his hands in his pockets. "I'm sure I don't need to draw you a picture."

"No, you don't," stated Seto, his azure eyes looking out at the water. "I take it that you did perfectly fine in preventing anything from happening." He glanced to the white haired male in front of him, "Do you regret it?"

Bakura shook his head and removed his hand from his pocket, turning a bit more to face Seto, "Not in so many words. I suppose there is a part of me that wished something would have happened, but I know that I would at least like it if you remembered our first time. Still the fact remains that-" Bakura's words were cut off by Seto's lips firmly covering his own. The photographer hadn't even noticed the brunette move, nor had he expected the action from said model.

After a moment Seto broke the kiss. His eyes flashed as a smirk graced his features. "Since when has rules stopped any of us, Ryou? Let me ask you a question, do you really think that rules should stop us?" The brunette's smirk grew, "Or more appropriately do you want me?"

Bakura's eye brows lifted in surprise for a moment before and odd look crossed behind his eyes, "Isn't the real questi-" He was cut off by another forceful kiss from Seto. When the brunette pulled back again he gave the brit a look that said all he needed know. It really was a stupid question anyway. Bakura grabbed Seto, sliding a hand into the brunette's hair behind his head, kissing him hard and not so nicely. The model responded to every motion of Bakura's lips and tongue, it seemed that Seto wouldn't be dominated just yet.

The next day found Seto sitting in the break room moody as ever. It wasn't that it hadn't gone well between him and Bakura after their beach escapades, in fact nothing had, had happened afterward. The brit just brought him home. It still felt like they were playing some sort of game with each other, not really a good thing to build a relationship out of. Still, none of this was the reason why Seto was moody.

"Think he'll sit there and stare at the wall all day like that?"

Joey gave a slight shrug glancing at his tablemate. "Dunno, Yug. I can't read him any better then I could before, even if we're not hated enemies now."

"I bet he found out…" said a voice from Joey's other side. Both models looked at the photographer sitting with them. Marik looked at them. "Mokuba was looking for him here…"

The models exchanged glances then looked at Seto. What had happened between the two brothers that put them in this situation? That was the question that everyone had known them from before wanted an answer for. What they didn't know was that Seto wanted that answer too. Had they known that they might have understood why he was so moody.

Joey got up and walked over to the table Seto was sitting at. "Mind if I join you?"

Seto looked up at the blonde then shrugged and went back to staring at the wall. _Why is it always him?_ He and Joey had a better relationship then before but Seto still didn't understand why it always seemed to be Joey coming to everyone's rescue. Okay, maybe he understood why the blonde came to everyone else but still… why him too?

"You fell like explainin' why you're all moody again? Marik told us that you made up with Bakura fine. Which I think you should be thanking us for…" Joey grinned at Seto hoping that his joke would go over well. The grin slipped off his face when he figured out it hadn't.

The brunette ceased glaring at the blonde when the smile was gone and returned to staring at the wall. "I'm sure Marik has also told you that my brother came looking for me here."

"Yeah, and I don't see the big deal. It's not like he has this conspiracy to kill you since you went from CEO to porn star." Joey was serious. Everyone was acting like since Mokuba knew about what Seto was doing the man was in some sort of mortal danger. The whole idea was ludicrous.

Seto got up from the table. "You really have no idea…" He started to walk away but Joey grabbed his wrist. The two male's glared at each other for a while.

"I might if you let down the walls a bit, Seto…" said Joey quietly as he released the brunette's wrist and looked away from him. He didn't watch the other male walk away but he could imagine the look on his face, _not about this at least not to you_…

Bakura placed his elbows on his desk and tried to rub the headache out of his head. He was getting more and more of those nowadays. At least Marik wasn't the one causing them at present. It was quite annoying to have your co-president screwing off or screwing the models the whole time he was supposed to be working. Bakura made a mental note to thank Yugi for straightening the man out.

He looked up hearing a knock on the door. "Yeah…" he said before looking back at the piles of photo submissions on his desk, trying to get them in some semblance of order for the magazine. He heard the door open and heard someone sit down across from him.

"Need help?" asked a cool female voice.

Bakura looked up to see Mai Valentine sitting across from him. He lifted an eyebrow fairly confused about why the club owner came to see him. "Why feel like giving free advertising?"

Mai smiled and chuckled. "Something like that… I thought…" She paused and looked over a couple of the pictures on his desk. Then up at him. "I thought that we could have a sort of party to celebrate your magazines success. Rub elbows with Dominoe's finest."

He put down the picture he was holding and looked at the female club owner. What was she suggesting? He thought for a moment about what she said then shook his head. "Alright… you have to cut the cryptic stuff…"

Mai laughed again. "I was merely suggesting that I would throw you a party when you win your award for highest selling magazine."

"Since when have we been up to win that award?" He didn't look up from his desk when he asked.

"Since I nominated you and you'll win because you are," came the simple reply. Mai tilted her head and stared at Bakura. "You should really sleep more or at least wear concealer for the eyes. Take a few days off with someone and go someplace. You need it bad."

Bakura looked at her. "You can tell all that can you?" Mai simply nodded. Bakura went back to sorting pictures. "I'll think about it."

"The trip or the party?"

"If we win you can throw us a party, I'll think about the taking a few days off and going on a trip." He heard the chair slide as the woman stood.

Mai paused at the door and looked at the brit. "You both could really use it." With that said she left his office.

Bakura continued to go through pictures, pausing on one. Looking at the brunette in the picture he took a breath. "Too bad we're so much alike and the thought of taking time off of work seems to make our skin crawl. Though she is right… we both could use a break…" He set Seto's picture off to the side and stood. Walking out of his office he paused at his secretaries desk. "Find a travel agent and make a booking for two on some sort of relaxing vacation."

His secretary looked at him oddly. "May I ask when you'll be going?"

Bakura shrugged. "Soon…"


End file.
